Journey To The Past
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: AU...Rinoa was raised in a wealthy family. After one accident, she loses everything, including her memories. Seven years later she meets a complete stranger who will change her life, or will she change his? Squinoa
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SquareSoft or SqaureEinx ©, any of their characters or settings, or some details in the story.  
(Disclaimer will not repeated for the same reason.)

Legend:

" "-Talking  
'''''- Flashback  
( )- Voice Action or A/N  
ooo-Different Person or Place_  
Italics_- Thoughts  
Underlines-Stressed Words  
**Bold**-Passing Time  
**_Bold Italics_**-Written Words

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"  
Prelude _

_"RIN! RIN! RINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" _

_From inside the room, you could hear stones being pelted on the window. The room's window was concealed under a royal purple silk drape. The room it was in was a beautifully constructed and decorated room. Under the purple satin canopy of the bed, Rinoa Caraway laid asleep. _

_"RINNNN!" _

_Rinoa opened her eyes sleepily as she stood. The stones kept showering against the window. Rinoa rubbed her eyes as she ran to the pounding of the stones. She pulled the drapes open and looked down towards the ground outside. A small boy, most likely the age Rinoa was, stood there aiming his next stone. He had short blonde hair and was slightly tall for his young age. _

_"Seif you creep! I was trying to sleep!" Rinoa screamed. The Seifer jumped up and down._

_"Rinny you sleepyhead! I was trying to wake you up! Come down! I gots big news to tell ya!" Seifer called loudly._

_Rinoa's eyes glittered as she pulled simple clothes out of her drawers. She pulled off her Chicobo nightdress and slid a black skort and a white T-shirt that had small pink feathers on it. Rinoa ignored her tangled hair and zoomed out into the hall. One she made it to the stairwell, she sat herself on the thick dark oak banister. Her body glided down as the air pushed her hair out of her eyes. Unfortunately when she reached the end of the rail, she flew onto the ground and slid across the marble floor into the tearoom. _

_Two nobly dressed ladies sat in the room sipping their tea politely. Rinoa appeared through the doorway. There was a small shriek and the sound of a full teacup shattering. _

_"RINOA HEARTILLY CARAWAY!" Shrilled a familiar voice. Rinoa slowly raised her head._

_"Heh, hi mommy…" Rinoa said to the towering lady in front of her. Rinoa turned her head over to the other lady, a blonde noble lady. "Mrs. Almasy…sorry for giving you a scare." Rinoa stood and brushed herself. _

_"Rinoa, why didn't you change for breakfast? You know what your father says." Julia commented, as she placed a smiled on her flawless face._

_"I'm going to play with Seif!" Rinoa quickly waved and rushed out the door._

_"Rinoa dear! Seifer will eating breakfast too!" Mrs. Almasy shouted. Julia shook her head as she seated herself again._

_"I don't know what it is, we raised her to be poise."_

_"But, she has so much energy. Her and Seifer make such a darling couple."_

_"Yes, but even so, they're only ten, Genevieve." _

_"Of course Julia, I was just imagining the two eight years from now at the chapel aisle." The ladies giggled. _

_Rinoa ran out the door bare foot. _

_"SEIF! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed giving the gardeners a fright. Seifer walked from around the corner._

_"Hi Rin…" He smiled slyly. Rinoa raised an eyebrow. Before she could speak another word a large mud clot slammed against her stomach._

_"SEIFER! I'M GONNA CREAM YOU!" Rinoa started chasing Seifer madly around the front yard. She cornered her to a small rose bush garden, which had wet muddy soil. Seifer stood ready to grab another mud clot, his eyes caught someone towering Rinoa's shadow._

_"Rinny…!" He muttered desperately. Rinoa smiled mischievously._

_"You aint't running away this time!" She knocked him into the mud and rubbed it against his chest. _

_"MISTRESS RINOA! MASTER SEIFER!" Rinoa stopped punching Seifer with mud immediately. Seifer stood up as well. The two were drenched in mud. The flowerbed was now a muddy old mess. The dark children looked at the head maid, Selena. Selena dragged the children back into the mansion._

_"Lets ditch her." Seifer whispered slyly. Rinoa nodded in agreement. She quickly ripped a part of her shirt, as Seifer. The two scurried into the backyard. Statues of Angels created shadows in the morning sun. A glistening pool was carved in the middle. Large fountains emptied themselves into it. Rinoa jumped into the pool as quick as she could. Seifer jumped as a cannonball. _

_"SEIFER JAQUES ALMASY!" _

_"RINOA HEARTILLY CARAWAY!" _

_Rinoa stared at Seifer quietly, "Busted…" They said together. _

**Later that day…night time**

_The Almasys and Caraways sat silently in the sitting room. _

_"Really Rinoa, you've been misbehaving all week!" Julia scolded. Rinoa looked guiltily at her feet._

_"Sorry mommy."_

_"It wasn't her fault Mrs. Caraway." Seifer defended. A man seated by the General Caraway stood._

_"Now Seifer, you know not to interfere what need not concerns you." He reminded._

_"But it wasn't Rinny's fault! I called her!" Seifer persisted. Genevieve chuckled slightly and walked beside Julia._

_"Please Ebenezer, I can explain this troublesome mess. Although I don't know why the mud fest started, I do know why Siefer is defending Rinoa." The General cleared his throat._

_"Do enlighten us Genevieve." Genevieve crossed her arms and looked at Seifer narrowly. She turned around and began explaining._

_"Well, Ebenezer and I received four tickets for a ski trip in Trabia. So, we had one extra ticket. Seifer pleaded to let Dear Rinoa come. We couldn't say no, well of course if you and Julia disagree, we thought it was be a nice shindig if Rinoa came along. It's obvious he was trying to tell her the news." Rinoa's eyes brightened immediately. _

_"OH CAN I? CAN I PLEASE MOMMY!" She screamed. Julia sat by her husband. George Caraway nodded. _

_"Of course Rinoa, as long as you behave." Rinoa shook her head in agreement furiously._

_"Oh I will! I will!" She pranced up and down and waved goodnight to Seifer. She soon trotted upstairs into the dark. Julia smiled sweetly._

_"Oh, I'm sure she'll have a wonderful time."_

**Half an hour later**

"Rinoa, Dear Rinoa?" Julia opened the dark oak door into the violet room. Rinoa, dressed her chicobo nightdress, laid in her bed.

"Mommy?" She whispered. Julia walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She pressed her lips on Rinoa's forehead.

"Go to sleep honey…" Julia sang. Rinoa tugged at her mother's arm. "Please sing me a song. The song you sing every night?" Julia nodded.

"Whatever you say my darling." Julia breathed calmly, "Constant as a star, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in through you, will help you make your dreams come true! Will help your dreams come true...!" Rinoa wearily placed her hand on the ring finger of her mother's right hand. Julia pulled off her a small stainless silver band. "Everyday since you were six, you'd ask me for this ring."

"You always said no anyways." Rinoa pouted stubbornly.

"Yes, so I did. Tell you what, if you still fancy it by the time you're engaged, I'll give it to you. Then you can wear it on your wedding, and give it to your daughter who will wear it on her wedding. Then your granddaughter and so on and so forth." Julia kissed Rinoa once again and combed Rinoa's hair with her fingers. "Goodnight sweetheart."

**Weeks later**

Rinoa went on the trip, before she could return, a letter was sent to the Caraways regarding the Almasy's trip.

"What is it Julia?" George asked as he observed his wife opening a large letter. Julia tore the envelope and pulled the thin paper out.

"A letter from Trabia. It must from Rinoa." Julia's eyes zoomed through the letter. Her yes welled. "No…NO!" She rushed into the comforting arms of her husband. George hugged her tightly as he read the letter.

His eyes slowly watered. "Oh George! She was only ten! So young…there was so much life in her! Nooooo…I wanted to give her my ring on her wedding day. George, just cry…let it out. Rinoa will never return to us." General Caraway gripped Julia's arms as tears slowly streamed down his face.

The couple sat there, just sat there mourning. "I can't live without her! No matter how many other children I may have, I won't survive without my beloved Rinoa. My love was in her, only her!"

George patted Julia. "I never said a true goodbye. The last thing I said was 'Have a goodtime and behave like a lady.' And I won't even hear her voice again."

**_Dear Caraway Household,_**

_**A few days ago a small cabin fire led to horrible deaths. The fire met a tank of gasoline causing an enormous explosion. Fortunately only a small amount of people of five was around. Two survivors were sent to the hospital and three were found dead. We are sad to say that this incident occurred in the Alamasy cabin, while they were inside. We are happy to say there is a survivor from their family, though the following have deceased.** _

**_Ebenezer Jaques Almasy_**

**_Genevieve Terany Almasy_**

**_Rinoa Heartily Caraway_**

**_We are terribly sorry for your lost. The funeral will take place in Trabiaat your will. Thank you for understanding. _**

**_-Council of Trabia_**

000000000

This was the prelude, please keep in mind that this is AU (altered universe)

Also, this little teaser explains itself further in.

**READ AND REVIEW! (Please?) **


	2. Rin's Life

_Selphie Kinneas__  
"Journey To The Past."__  
Chapter One- Rin's Life_

**Seven Years Later**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"Is she alright doctor?" A nurse asked as she entered the patient's room. The doctor stationed himself beside the patient.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor sighed. The patient was a tiny girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was scarred and bruised. Her eyes were squinted and full of fear. Her lower lip trembled. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, can you say your name?" He spoke slowly. The girl nodded. She strained her mind.

"Rin…?" She seemed very confused.

"We only have her word for it." The nurse commented quietly. "The campsite owner called, their fire wood girl, Heartilty, is missing." The doctor looked down at Rin.

"Does that sound familiar?" Rin nodded. The doctor asked his nurse another question, "Does she have a family?"

"No, she's an orphan."

"Tell them, that their fire wood girl will not return then. She is much to injured."

Rin's eyes opened. She was breathing softly. She wrapped her arms around her ragged coat. The frigid Trabian winds whistled through the cracks and corners of the workhouse. She slowly stood and made her way out.

The sun peaked through the cloud barley giving any warmth whatsoever. Her midnight black hair fell over her eyes. Too lazy and cold too brush it away, Rin kept walking. Three men stood near the entrance of the building. Rin slowly advanced to them.

"Morning Mr. Martin sir." She shivered. Her employer Martin slowly turned around, his grand coats fit his round body.

(In other words, he's MUCH fatter than how he was in the game.)

"Rin? What on earth are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another…" Martin slowly pulled his sleeve and moved his glove as he spotted a thick golden watch around his wrist. "Five hours." He finished. Rin tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I thought I'd get a head start." She lied. Martin raised an eyebrow.

"You fell asleep in the workhouse again!" By hearing that Rin bit her lip in nervousness.

"Oh! Mr. Martin, I'm really sorry." Martin ruffled her furry coat collar as he started up the snowy hill to his office.

"This cannot continue Rin! If it happens again, there'll be severe consequences." Rin nodded her head as she ruffled with her holey muffler. Martin turned his nose snottily. He disappeared into the building.

Rin stuck out her tongue. _Doesn't hurt you if I fall asleep in there! Serves you right for keeping me in there until 2 in the morning! _Rin closed her eyes. Bell ringing was heard in the distance.

"Rather early for the morning bell… oh no! I'M LATE!" Rin skied the down slope and ran into the Trabian town of Naryal. Snowflakes whipped her face as she tossed herself down the wet streets. She pushed a small glass café door opened as she plunged in.

"Morning Rin, big crowd today. C'mon now, they won't wait themselves." A young man said softly. Rin groaned as she lifted her head.

"Sorry Nida…" She slowly pulled her coat off and grabbed an extra apron. Her numb fingers picked up a small notepad and pen. She made her way to a small table with two young men. "What will it be sirs?"

One man smiled.The other kept his head pointed elsewher, his eyes were comforting but uninterested, and they were gray and mysterious.

"I'll have some coffee please." One of the two said. The gentleman with the eyes sighed.

"Same for me, thanks." He bobbed his head kindly. Rin grinned as she scribbled down the order. She made her way back to the kitchen.

One of the men slapped his forehead.

"Hey, Squall let's walk her." He said quickly.

"We haven't even gotten our drinks." The other said rather dully.

"I forgot my gil, let's just split."

"Irvine you dumb idiot. Don't walk a waiter cause you're broke, just don't get the drink." Squall replied. Irvine squinted his eyes.

"Well money bags, can I borrow a gil or two?" Squall tucked his wallet in his pocket deeper.

"Let me think…" Squall said dropping the subject. Irvine wrinkled his nose.

"Man, we're friends!" He exclaimed. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Rin returned with a small tray and two steamy mugs."Your coffee gentlemen." She answered quietly. Squall pulled out 20 gil.

"This should take care of it. Keep the change." He whispered coolly as he glared at Irvine.

"Oh thank you." Rin lifted the tray and rushed to the next table.

Squall sipped his warm beverage as he squinted his eyes. Irvine wasn't drinking.

"Go on." Squall beckoned.

"Why'd ya give such a big tip?"

"10 gil isn't that much."

"Easy for you to say money bags." Irvine scowled as he shifted the weight in his chair.

oooo

"Rin!" Nida called. Rin scurried to him.

"Yeah?" She answered quickly.

"Rin what are you doing? It's getting busy!" He complained.

"I'm working Nida, and as fast as I can too." Rin defended.

"Work faster." Nida snapped.

Rin picked up her tray, note pad, and pen. _Both bosses woke up on the wrong side of the bed. _Rin gritted her teeth as she continued to collect and serve orders of warm drinks. She shook her raven bangs from her eyes. She faced her head towards the table where the two gentlemen were. Both were still drinking and laughing here and there, well at least one of them was. Rin grinned as she walked back to the table.

"Can I get anything else for you gentlemen?" She asked kindly. Squall turned his head.

"No thank you, we're fine." He said sincerely. Rin smirked as she walked away. She sat at the counter as she waited for some customers. She rested her head on her hand.

**Four hours later**

"Bye Nida." Rin waved tiredly as she placed her apron on its appropriate hook and wore her own secondhand coat. She pushed the café door open as the cold winds raced in. Rin quickly ran out into the street. The cars horned and honked as they drove past her. Rin gripped her coat sleeves tightly as she trudged out of the town.

Once out of the roaring streets, Rin quietly started towards a factory in the distance. _I'm going to be late, and Mr. Martin is going to be mad again! Twice in one day, not a good day Rinny. _Rin squinted her eyes. Small flakes started to drizzle around her. She smiled joyously. _Faeries! The faeries are here! Are you here to help me again? Help me find out a little more about myself? _The snow silently fell to the ground. It was very seldom for snow to actually help her. Rin felt cool water tickle her feet. She gazed down at her dilapidated shoes. She finally made it to the factory. Mr. Martin sat comfortably inside the office building. Rin carefully opened the door and entered.

"Good evening Mr. Martin." Rin yawned. Martin, who was currently eating biscuits, brushed off the crumbs from his chest.

"Rin, you're here early." He said rudely. Rin pulled her coat off and hung it neatly in the coat closet.

"Is that a problem sir?" Rin replied quietly. Martin shrugged.

"I suppose not." Rin settled herself in front of Martins' desk. She warmed her finger with the heated air.

"I want you to sort my files, have my appointments with all Trabian coat stores made, and start your work in the workhouse. Do check in all the other employees." Martin cracked a fake smile as he left the room. Rin snorted as she slowly started to pick out files from the filing cabinet. _What a life I have…_

0000000000000000000000_  
_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. A Fortunate Accident

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"_  
_Chapter Two- A Fortunate Accident_

Squall opened his eyes. He turned onto his side. On the next bed, his friend Irvine snored as he snoozed. Squall shook his head as he sat straight. The hotel room was dim in light. He slowly scrambled to his feet. The bare marble floor was cold under him. He tiredly trudged towards the bathroom. Immediately after he closed the door he heard the phone ring. He ignored the ringing as he undressed and took a shower.

**Half an hour later**

Squall exited the bathroom wearing a fresh and warm pair of clothing. Irvine sat awake on the bed with the phone glued to his ear.

"Yeah Selphie, it's freezing over here…oh hey Squall." The funny blue-eyed male waved with a wink.

"Morning Irvine." Squall mumbled with a yawn. Irvine continued to chat with Selphie dear.

Squall checked the time. _9:30, just enough time to grab a drink and get to the train station,_ Squall thought. He stepped closer to Irvine and slapped the back of his head. Irvine clutched it quickly in surprise.

"WHOA! What the hell was that for?" Irvine exclaimed nearly dropping the receiver.

"Get ready we have to get to our train." Squall replied in a hollow voice. Irvine shrugged.

"I'll talk to you later Selph." He sighed as he closed the phone. He threw a dirty look at Squall. "Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Squall ignored Irvine's useless nagging and pulled out his suitcase.

oooo

Rin opened her teddy brown eyes. She was lying on a flat mat and was clutching a thin blanket around herself. She sat straight as she laid her eyes on the embers of an old fire. She slowly stood as she gazed around. The small house had only one room with a small icebox filled with snow in one corner, a fire place in another, in the opposite corner form that there was a bathtub, and in the last corner there was her, Rin, lying on a mat covering the rough floor with a ragged sheet over that.

Rin started towards the icebox. Inside, there was carton of milk, a raw chocobo egg, and meat. She reached for the milk as a bell rung in the far distance. _Oh no! Again I'll be late for work! Nida is going to kill me_! She hastily changed her outfit and ran out of her cabin. Her cabin resided on the outskirts of Naryal. The bell continued to toll as the bustling streets shoved and pushed to get along their way. Cars were few in the morning but it took only half an hour for the roads to overlap with cars and drivers honking and speeding to get on with their day.

The glass café door of "Nida's Naryal Drinks" was foggy and dark. Rin quietly pushed it open and entered soundly praying that Nida didn't realize she was nearly fifteen minutes late. Luckily, the café was too busy for him to see her slipping in.

Two men fumbled in. Rin quickly turned her direction to them. They were oddly familiar. It then struck her; they were customers from yesterday. She gathered her notepad as she greeted them.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked kindly. Squall quickly replied.

"Two coffees to go please!" Rin nodded as she disappeared. Squall pulled out ten gil as Rin reappeared with two paper cups of steamy coffee. The two took it gratefully as they paid and ran out. Rin walked over to a table as she laid down a small tray.

"Your check sir." She said quietly as she walked away. The customer looked at the check, signed it and started out. Rin returned to the table realizing no gil was paid. Her eyes darted the café as she spotted the customer walking out of the entrance.

"WAIT SIR! YOU DIDN'T PAY ME!" Rin exclaimed as she raced out the doors.

Squall started the car as Irvine sat himself in the passenger seat. The motor revved and hummed as it backed out of the parking slot.

"We might miss the train!" Irvine complained.

"You're not helping very much!" Squall hissed back. He stepped on the gas and speeded out. The car gave a small jolt. Irvine and Squall both turned their heads, Irvine faced forwards quickly.

"SQUALL! WATCH OUT!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. Squall turned his view back to the road. A waitress ran across the street waving her arms wildly over her head. "SQUALL STOP THE CAR!" Irvine continued to yell. Squall shoved his foot on the brakes.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" The car stopped with a large jerk, a moment too late. The waitress lay unconscious on the road. Squall jumped out of the car along with Irvine as the checked the lady.

"Hey…it's that waitress who waited us." Irvine pointed out. Squall scratched his head, and Irvine was right, Rin was on the ground. He knelt carefully and raised her slightly.

"She's hurt real bad. Go tell the owner we're taking her to the hospital."

00000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Pity Trip To Esther

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"  
Chapter Three- Pity Trip To Esther_

**Three days later**

Rin opened her eyes. Light shined causing her to blink several times. She yawned as she slowly began to sit up. A sharp pain raced up her back. Rin let out a small yelp. She then discovered where she was.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked her. Rin weakly turned her head. "My head is killing me…and my back,"

"Say no more." The voice replied kindly as a hand stroked her hair gently. The room was very bright with vases full of large flowers and marble flooring. What gave the room away was the hospital bed she laid on. She blinked again trying to make out the person who was talking. It was a lady in white.

"Who are you?" Rin whispered.

"I'm Dr. Kadowaski." She replied.

"Doctor? Why am I in a nice room?"

"Oh…dear those two young gentlemen came and said they had hit you. They paid for all this." The doctor replied.

"Ugh…I really don't feel very well." She contiued tuning out what the doctor had just said.

"That isn't very surprising, you had a pretty bad hit. You've been asleep for three days though."

Rin closed her eyes. "Who…? I was hit?"

"Yes dear, by a fast car. The gentleman who hit you has came to see you everyday." Dr. Kadowaski explained.

"Oh………can I go back to sleep?"

"You must be hungry though." Dr. Kadowaski advised. Rin suddenly heard her stomach growl.

"I am." She admitted.

"Oh, worry not dear. Let me get you a little something."

oooo

"Yeah, hello Ellone? Yeah it's me Squall……………………yeah I'm going to have to stay in Trabia for like I think a few more days. No, I'm fine………………No, we're both fine! ...Whatever. Okay just tell everyone I'll be late.. I know I was supposed to come on Sunday. Okay whatever bye."

Squall slowly hung the receiver away. Irvine sat in a corner of the waiting room with his feet propped on a table. His hat sat over his eyes.

"You messed up big Squally." He whispered coolly.

"Thanks for enlightening me Kinneas. I KNEW THAT!" Squall countered angrily.

"Rarar." Irvine meowed. Squall rolled his eyes as he sat himself on a chair.

"Do you think we should head back to the hotel?" He suggested.

"I dunno." Irvine shrugged. Squall crouched his head over his knees.

"Mr. Loire?" Dr. Kadowaski called. Squall raised his head and walked over to her.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Ms. Rin has woken. She is a bit delirious though. Since you've been waiting so long to assure she was all right you may go see her. I'll be back soon." With that, Dr. Kadowaski disappeared down the hall. Squall shrugged as he entered Rin's room. The room as lighted by the window. The curtains were drawn back allowing the sunlight to pour in. Rin laid on the bed with her eyes slightly closed.

"Uh, hi." He said quietly. Rin turned her head.

"Hey it's you…the big tipper." She said. Squall nodded.

"Yeah, that' me, Squall Loire is my name."

"I'm Rin Heartitly."

"I know." Squall shrugged, "You okay?"

"My head hurts…a lot, and my back too." Rin yawned. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Well, good news is your back will be fine in two weeks or so. Bad news is, you have a broken leg."

Rin moaned, "I can't get to work like this!" Squall bit his lip as he left the room. Dr. Kadowaski approached him holding a tray of food.

"Doctor, can I see Rin's file?"

"Well... I'm not supposed to be doing this. Hmm, well alright. No telling anyone though." Dr. Kadowaski replied. A few minutes later she returned with a thin folder. "Here you go." She said as she went to check on Rin. Squall began reading the file immediately, his jaw dropped. He continued to read quickly. Irvine realized his surprised attention and started to read with him.

_**Rin Heartilty**_

_**DOB- Unknown**_

**_Blood Type- O_**

**_Occupation- Waitress at Nida's Naryal Drinks & Employee at Finer Coats of Martin factory_**

**_Rin was in an accident nearly eight years ago. She suffered a severe case of amnesia and was unable to remember a name. A new and fresh file has been created since then. She has been an orphan since and most likely before the accident. _**

"Oooh, man that ain't good." Irvine said with a whistle.

Squall nodded. "She has no family and she's nearly broke. I can't leave her in this condition."

"Not to sound degrading, but we'll go broke if we don't get back to our jobs, we only came to get one thing."

"I know. What do think we should do?" Squall thought aloud not thinking Irvine would actually reply.

"You tell me, you didn't keep your eyes on the road." Irvine reminded. Squall sighed. What was he going to do?

oooo

Ellone Loire walked quietly passed the silenced hall. The corridor was filled with fancy carved doors with a pair of Esther guards in front of each of them. At the end of the hallway there was a grand doorway, which was shut tightly and had a single guard chatting soundly with an elegantly dressed lady.

"Mother." Ellone called softly. The gentle figure turned around gracefully and smiled sweetly.

"Yes Ellone dear?"

"Mother, I was on the phone with Squall just a moment ago." Ellone began.

"Oh, what news?"

"He'll be late…again."

"Again?" She asked awkwardly. Her face quickly turned, "Oh Hyne! He's not hurt is he?"

"No, at least that is what he says." Ellone finished. Her mother turned her head in disappointment.

"He leaves for a business trip which should have lasted five days and he's already been gone for a week and a half. He was supposed to arrive on Sunday."

"I know." Ellone sighed.

"Miss Raine." A guard called gently. Ellone's mother curved towards the voice and disappeared through the grand doors.

oooo

Squall reentered Rin's room. Rin was fast asleep ignoring the tray of, now cold, food. Squall bit his lip. _I don't want to wake her up_. Rin's chocolate brown eyes suddenly opened, though Squall, too busy in his own thoughts, didn't notice.

"Ms. Rin, I sorry for all this havoc I've caused you…I'm willing to make it up to you, but that'll mean you'll have to leave. I'm going to take you to Esther, you'll be tended for and well treated until you feel better. Good, that sounds good Squall." That was usually mentally performed but by mistake it wasn't.

Squall sighed as he turned to repeat the same message over again. Rin's eyes were opened and a smiled was wiped across her face. She looked at him appreciatively.

"That sounds pretty good to me as well."

0000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Guest Of Honor

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"  
Chapter Four- Guest Of Honor _

**Two Days later**

Rin sat on a seat in front of Squall and Irvine. She laid gently across the seat so that her legs were able to be stretched. Squall had leaned his head quietly on the window and breathed softly as he slept and woke every other minute.

Irvine, to Rin, was more the comedian type. The two talked and Irvine explained that he, Squall, and few other friends in Esther all were graduates. Irvine and Squall had taken jobs as Esther mercenaries in a lower class of the president's closest station of government, their other friend, Zell, had done the same. Every here and there once Squall had dozed off, Irvine would make some rude comment about Squall allowing Rin to have her giggles and laughs.

Soon Irvine finally mentioned Squall was the son of President Laguna, one of the finest presidents in Esther history. "Yeah, but Squall is way too proud to ask rich daddy dear for gil, and he earns his own money, I mean………C'MON RICH DADDDY!" Irvine exclaimed.

Though Squall didn't take money, for a man in his early 20's, 21 or 20, Squall was a pretty wealthy person. "Though he buys his own junk, he still lives in the tightest house in Esther, the Presidential Palace. That's where you'll be staying." Rin noticed a bronze band around Irvine' s ring finger.

"Are you single?" Rin asked trying not to sound anything but curious.

"Me? Oh heck no, I'm engaged to the loveliest in the world. Selphie Tilmitt!" Irvine replied ecstatically. Rin turned her head; that explains the ring. Irvine grinned widely. "So what's your story?" Rin shrugged.

"There isn't much of one…I was in an accident when I was ten and they claimed I was an orphan fire-wood girl. That's pretty much it."

Irvine opened his mouth to reply, instead a happy gasp came out. "We're here Ms. Rin." Rin was about to object to the title 'Miss', it wasn't necessary. Instead, she turned her attention to the train window. As Irvine said, they had arrived in Esther.

Buildings glimmered in the noon sun as transporters whizzed and zoomed. The roads were clean as cars drove carefully. People in long Esther robes walked peacefully along the sidewalks as Esther soldiers greeted them at each intersection. From the height of the train track, Rin could see many of the neighborhoods and thin streets with numerous of blue roofed houses. In the heart of the city was the largest building Rin had ever set eyes upon. The top came out to the sky like wave as the rest of the building was shaped irregularly yet straight to the ground.

Rin couldn't speak and reply to Irvine, her mind was too fixed on the large city. "Cool thing, this is just the main city. This whole continent is Esther, just that city is where President Laguna lives with his family. It's the huge building! Man to live there I would give anything." Irvine sighed as he pillowed his head with his arms. Rin's eyes filled with wonder as she imagined entering the palace, staying there, living there…

"Irvine, you don't' have to say miss." Rin finally managed to say. Irvine chuckled.

"Sure, Rin." A few short minutes later, once the train tracks descended deeper into the city, the speed decreased and came to a sudden jerk.

Squall woke abruptly. "We there?" He yawned. Rin nodded happily as Irvine sighed in agreement. Once the three had exited the train, Squall fetched a wheelchair for Rin claiming crutches may hurt her back, which would be sore for the next three weeks. Rin glued herself into the seat trying her hardest to keep herself from screaming her excitement to the world. Each time Squall would ask her if the city was pleasant for her or if she found it enough to replace Naryal for the next months, Rin nearly gagged herself to give a content and calm respond.

It only took ten minutes to reach the highpoint of the city. "This is the Presidential Palace." Squall announced dully, he wasn't much of a tour guide..

Rin gasped. "It's beautiful." She sighed. The three went to the front entrance. There, stood four guards fully armed. At sight of Squall they saluted and sided away from a long tunnel leading upwards. "Welcome back Squall, I do hope you know you're mother is gonna kill you." One soldier said with a small laugh. Rin could realize already Squall wasn't exactly formal either and that not all the soldiers were adults.

Irvine cleared his throat and pointed at Rin. "Oh... right. Arthmas this is Rin Heartilty. She'll be staying here for awhile." Rin blushed as she turned her head.

Past the entrance was a grand hall with large assortments of flowers held in large glass vases with glittering crystal hanging off. A stairwell with silver banisters and a green rug stood before them. Around the floor were electronic doors leading to numerous rooms. Rin could see past the stairwell there were a great more deal of things. She couldn't just see what though.

"SQUALL!" A girl's voice came. A young lady, or young adult who looked the age of 17 or so ran down the grand stairwell to greet Squall. Right before she fell into an embracing hug she slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Squall asked as he rubbed the area where the girl had hit him.

"For scaring mom and me to death. We really though you or Irvine were hurt!"

She turned to Irvine, "And Selphie's mad at you!" She broke her anger and smiled happily and gave Squall a tight hug. Squall accepted the huga bit lightly than most do.

"I wasn't trying to be late…"  
"You really did scare me." She said quietly standing straight again.

Squall looked down at Rin who sat shyly in the wheelchair. She didn't try leaning forward or she might scream in pain. Squall held out a hand to her. "Ellone, this is Rin Heartilty." He turned his direction to Rin, "Rin, this is my little sister Ellone." Ellone smiled and held out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Ellone." "Pleasure is all mine." Ellone turned back to Squall, "Mom… wants to talk to you." Squall sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Where is she?"  
"I dunno."

"I'm right here, thank you." Raine walked glided down the stairs gracefully. Squall had a grimace that looked glued onto his face. But oddly enough a form of smile came upon it.

"Squall don't pucker up to me. Do you know how LONG YOU TOOK TO COME BACK!"  
"I'm guessing about a week." He replied in a smart alec way.

"TWOOOO! I'VE OUT OF MY MIND THINK OF ALL THESE HORRIBLE ACCIDENTS THAT MAY HAVE DELAYED YOU! AND WHEN YOU CALLED, DID YOU EVEN CARE OF TELLING US WHY YOU'VE BEEN GONE!"

"I'm 21, I can take care of myself." He replied.  
"Squall Leonhart Loire! I'm ashamed of you! You think age matters to me? You're still my son! My only one at that."

"I got the picture now. Sorry. Um, mom I'd like to introduce you to someone." Squall turned to Rin, again. "This is Rin Heartilty. Rin, this is my mom and the wife of the president's wife, Raine." Rin and Raine shook hands kindly. 

"Mom, do you think you could set her up here. I got to run down to the office and give um' something." Squall nodded at Irvine as the two left. Raine quietly peered at Rin uncomfortably.

"Well, Ms. Rin, mind if I ask how you and Squall met?"

"Gee, it was kind of just a crash. Y'know like boom, ma'am." Rin replied with a small grin. Raine began to sweat.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"  
"I mean… he really was going very fast ma'am." Raine's eyes went blank as she reached for a chair.

"Ellone… dear please help Miss Rin. I'll be there soon. Oh and if you can, get Elerna here."

Ellone nodded as she looked back to Rin. "Come one Miss Rin, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She said as she pushed Rin's chair to a near-by elevator. "Well, um, how did you and Squall meet, Miss Rin?" Ellone asked quietly.

"His car hit me in a parking lot." Rin replied frankly.

"What? That's odd. So how long have you guys known each other?"

"Just a few days… you don't usually meet guys who later get an in accident with you."

"Wait a minute… an accident!"

"Why do you think I'm in an wheelchair?" Ellone paused and burst into laughter. Rin stared blankly, "Did I say something to amuse you?"

"No…no that's not it. I can't… ahahahahahhahhahaaa!" Ellone stayed in her laugh fit for the next following minutes.

oooo

Squall and Irvine walked along the empty halls of The Esther Military Department building. Squall tightly gripped the handle of large briefcase while Irvine followed holding another thin attaché case. A petite young brunet stood at the secretarial desk focused on her typing. "We need to see Mr. Kiros." Squall said to her.

"Take a number, he's busy-" Her voice came to an abrupt stop as she turned her head to the pair. "IRVINE! Squall! What in Hyne's name took you do damn long?" She scowled as Irvine smiled weakly and nervously laughed. "Stop laughing Irvine, you called once! NOT MORE! And Kiros is gonna kill you, literally. He needs those documents so hurry up and give them to him." She urged.

Irvine smiled as he ran ahead. Squall rolled his eyes and gave a small wave of gratitude. He rushed with Irvine into an elevator. The elevator inside beeped and hummed quietly as it flew up the flights of stairs. The doors swung open as they reached the top floor. As the exited another secretary sat behind her desk. She gazed up at them, ignored them and pointed towards a pair of grand doors. Squall gulped as he pushed one open. Inside was an enormous oak desk buried in paperwork with a dark skinned man behind it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Loire and Mr. Kinneas." He said casually as he flipped through a paper file.

"Mr. Kiros, we can explain." Squall started.

"No need, all is well just all the money from the department you spent is coming out of your pay. Makes you wish you stayed in a 2 star hotel instead of a 5." Kiros replied calmly. "Now then, you aren't needed today. I suppose you're dismissed."

Squall and Irvine turned around in embarrassment as they began towards the door.

"Wait a minute boys. Before you leave, tell me why you were delayed." Kiros called as he fingered them back.

"Uh… it started when we tried to get to the train…" Squall moaned.

"We were shopping Mr. Kiros." Irvine interrupted, his face serious as an army general.

"Pardon me? Shopping? Why on earth would two adults in a professional government department such as yourselves be shopping akin to a tourist?"

Irvine's lower lip quivered. "Sir, you need to know something about Squall and I. We have… have issues sir."

"Issues?" Kiros asked frankly.

"Yes, we're little school girls at heart." Irvine concluded. Squall eyes had widened with such intensity it sounded like Irvine's absurd statement was true. Kiros groaned as he massaged his temples and beckoned them to leave.

Squall and Irvine dropped the cases and left.

"LITTLE SCHOOLGIRLS AT HEART?" Squall clamored as soon as the door had been shut.

"He bought it, no bigge." Irvine said sinisterly.

oooo

Ellone and Rin reached the third floor in the Presidential Palace. A petite lady with a plain white Esther robe advanced towards them.

"Oh, hello Elerna. This here is Rin Heartilty. She's a guest of Squall's. My mother informed me she wants her to be treated nicely. Please set her with a nice room on this floor." Ellone stepped away from Rin and whispered quietly in Elerna's ear.

"I have a good feeling about her, if you know what I mean." Elerna squinted her eyes with a smile. She then whispered back.

"Playing matchmaker again are we Ms. Ellone?"

"You know what to do." Ellone winked and made her back to the elevator. "Oh, report to my mother when you're finished."

Once Ellone was gone, Elerna smiled kindly to Rin. She gripped the wheelchair and pushed it along the long corridor. Rin examined the magnificent floor. The marble ground shimmered with the crystal chandeliers. In the heart of the area there was a formal yet comfortable sitting room surrounded by numerous doors leading to bedrooms. Elerna explained this half of floor was only for the residents of the palace. The other half was for executives who lived here.

"You must be tired from your trip, let me help to your room and allow you to sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." She said.

Rin rubbed eyes just noticing how exhausted and weary she was. Rin nodded in gratitude as Elerna wheeled her through one of the doors.

Right as Rin entered she gasped in awe. The room was pure white with pearl colored flooring and light beige furniture. There was a small sitting place with a love seat, a petite table, and a short chase with a cylinder pillow and white torma fur concealing half of it. From there, two small stairs lead to a huge dresser table with a vanity and a mirror large enough to reflect the image of five people. Neighboring that was a king sized bed with fluffy satin sheets and numerous pillows. Over it was a thin white veil canopy.

"Is all this for me?" Rin whispered. Elerna bobbed her head sweetly.

"The president and his wife are very hospitable." She replied. Elerna provided Rin with a pale blue and black night dress that had a slender bodice and a feathery bottom with a matching gown. After Rin had changed Elerna carefully helped her into the enormous bed trying hard not to bend her back.

"I'll wake you in a few hours then miss." With that, Elerna left Rin as she fell into a deep slumber forgetting all her problems.

oooo

Squall sat idly on the couch in Irvine's den.

"So let's see, I taken Elle's beating, my mom's beating, Kiros's beating, Selphie's beating, and all that's left is dad." He groaned.

"You make it sound oh so easy," Irvine replied sarcastically, "and you forgot Zell."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let him." Squall scoffed. He stood and stretched his arms. "I'll be see you tomorrow then."

**A few hours later**

"Miss Rin, please wake." Elerna gently urged. Rin opened a single eye, she had witnessed the most comfortable sleep she had in a long time. Elerna helped Rin out of bed and gave her a long ivy green Esther robe with long black sashes. After she'd changed and sat back in a wheelchair Elerna sat in front of the vanity and did her hair.

"Elerna, what's the Loire family like?" Rin asked quietly. Elerna grinned kindheartedly.

"Oh, where to start? I didn't know this family before Mr. Laguna was elected, but I knew they were a poor family. When Laguna became president, Squall was only 9 and Ellone only 5. Squall was always there for young Ellone and they've became the closet siblings I've ever seen. But Squall he has been a troubled boy ever since he came. Now in their adulthood, they act like children together, ELlone does anyways. Well, Raine and Laguna have been good rulers since anyone can remember. Poor people, but very intelligent. They know how to act elegant, but this family is everything but formal. When Squall was 13, he was accepted to the top garden, Galbadia Garden. He refused to go and went to Balamb Garden for five long years and gradated top in his class. That's nearly over 1200 students in one class.

"Ellone such a sweet girl. Kind and confident and never cares what others think. Squall used to look up to her as if she was the older one but the tables have turned now." Elerna said with a laugh.

"What about Squall?" Rin questioned.

"Soon Miss Rin, now we're due for dinner." Elerna said soundly, as thought she was avoiding it.

"Elerna, I don't think I'm ready to meet the grand president of Esther." Moaned Rin.

"Worry not, the president is most kind and gentle. On and off screen."

Squall entered the dining hall to his mother and Ellone who already had seated themselves. Rin smiled at sight of Squall.

"How did Kiros take you?" Ellone asked with a grim smirk of mischief.

"Do you love rubbing despair in my face?" Squall scowled rudely.

"Only when you're down." She chuckled.

"Hush up the both of you! Hyne, you think you'd grown out of theses silly arguments." Raine snapped.

Elerna appeared in the entranceway pushing a wheelchair, which held shy, oh so shy, Rin. Her cheeks were ripe cherry red as her ears burned.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Raine greeted her with a kind smile. Elerna placed Rin exactly in front of Squall. Naturally she went redder than ever. She wished Irvine was there, he seemed to have this tone that made him seem more friendlier. Squall didn't show any emotion at the moment, Rin fighting the torment of feeling unwanted. Squall met eyes with her and spoke.

"Did you like you room Rin?" He questioned. Rin suddenly felt calm and replied ecstatically.

"It's beautiful! I've never been in a room like it! I really couldn't all that space was for me!" She was nearly yelling without realizing and talking rapidly all Raine and Ellone could do was laugh. Rin became uneasy at once.

"At least you like it." Squall said with a tone of guilt. Rin's jumping moments startled as she breathed calmly and nodded her head to Squall. She gazed into his mystifying gray eyes. She loss remembrance of her uncomfortable position and fell hypnotized in haste. Her attention snapped back down to earth at once the president was announced.

"Don't worry, he's kind." Elerna whispered, truthfully not helping the situation at all.

President Laguna entered with a kind smile as he nodded towards his family and sat himself down. The food was served and Rin took her first taste, of her new temporary home.

**After Dinner**

Raine along with the rest of the Loire family stood to leave as Elerna pulled Rin away. Raine caught Squall in site and snatched him by the shoulder immediately.

"Alright Squall, I was unsure at first. But now I think it would do you good to settle down. You've needed it more than anyone and I should've been supportive at first sight." Raine sighed, "I just wish you happiness. She seems very nice."

"What in Hyne's name do you mean?" Squall snapped in complete awe.

"Rin, Squall you have my blessings. I know she'll make a fine companion." Raine began to walk away.

"WHAT! RIN AND ME? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

0000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Growth Of A Relationship

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Journey To The Past  
__Chapter Five- The Growth Of A Relationship_

Raine turned in surprise, "What?"

Squall rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "Rin is in a wheelchair. She has a cast on her leg. She can't sit straight without help… that's ALLLLL my fault." Raine looked at her son, her eyes were deep and thoughtless. A smile began to appear on her face as she broke into laughter.

"Oh Squall! You don't know how glad I am to hear that!" She held her stomach as her fought to hold chuckles. Squall scrunched his nose as left the dining hall. Outside Ellone was introducing Rin to her father. Apparently Ellone was told the truth, she wasn't saying anything as absurd as her and Squall together. That would be the same as saying, "Squall picked up a gal off the street and now they're dating."

Laguna exchanged hands with Rin as she smiled politely. Ellone noticed Squall enter and smiled widely. "Oh hey Squall! How bout you and me give Rin here a tour!" Squall shrugged as he examined Rin's excited face.

"Sure, why not?" He replied. Ellone smirked and Rin nearly squealed with joy. Elerna had gone along with Laguna and the three of them were left.

Soon the tour started, Rin was exposed to half of the household by midnight. By then, most everyone was exhausted. They headed back to the third floor.

"All our rooms are pretty much on this floor. You can find us easily," Ellone explained as she passed a doorway and waved. "Goodnight." She said sweetly.

Squall rolled his eyes. He pushed Rin into her room.

"So you like it here?" Squall asked quietly. Rin nodded happily.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." They stopped beside the bed, Rin looked around nervously before she was lifted from the wheelchair. She blushed aimlessly as she realized she was in Squall's arms.

She felt time had frozen and the two stood there alone, quietly without a word. Suddenly her fantasy broke as she landed gently on the soft mattress. Rin blinked as she stared at Squall who sat himself on the nearby corner of the bed. Rin's blushing halted in replacement of a grin. Squall looked around trying at the moment to avoid eye contact.

"So……… tomorrow." Squall started.

"I'm sorry for the trouble!" Rin shouted quickly. Her voice echoed throughout the room as Squall looked at her blankly.

"What trouble?" He spat in frank.

"… I heard you talking to your mom and I'm sor-"

"It's my fault, you don't have to worry about it." Squall stood and waved goodnight

Rin watched Squall pass the door, but he stood in the doorway. He lingered there a bit, hesitantly walked away.

Rin kept her eyes on him, her attention didn't turn away until he was completely out of sight. Her eyes fell close as she grew into a deep slumber.

oooo

The morning sun shone greatly through the east side window. Rin rubbed her eyes as she peered around the room. Once again, her surroundings were empty from any other person. She quickly pointed her brown eyes toward the doorway, it was empty as well.

It wasn't long before Elerna helped herself into the room. Rin soon was dressed and set for the day. It wasn't long before she found Squall in the lobby.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. Squall looked away from his business and gave a quick grin that RIn barely caught.

"G'morning." He said.

Rin was wheeled into the surrounding as she waited nervously in hopes of a conversation. She twiddled her finger as Squall's voice rang.

"If you'd like, today I could introduce you to some of my friends. They're always here and a proper intro should start us all out. Right?" He asked profoundly. Rin nodded unable to speak.

_Not formal? THEY ARE THE MOST FORMAL PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET! How could Elerna say that? I'm not going to fit in here. I'm not. This will be a horrible month… and the many more to come. _

Squall slowly advanced toward her. "Want to go for walk?" Rin's eye's widened as she met pupils with Squall. He gripped the wheelchair as he awaited a reply.

"I'd like that." Rin smiled innocently.

Outside of the Presidential Palace laid peaceful gardens filled with exotic blooms and buds of assorted colors. Stone benches with long carvings on their side as the shimmering stone path glimmered in the sun.

Tall statues of sorceresses stood in the center of the walkways with a golden plaque surrounded by flowers. The largest stood in the heart of the garden.

"The Great Hyne…" Rin read as Squall gazed at the enormous memorial.

Squall looked deeply at the statue and sighed, "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" He muttered quietly. So soundly Rin was again surprised he was talking to her.

"Like... destiny?" She asked, "Well, I don't believe in destiny but I guess some things aren't accidents."

He stood so quiet and emtionless, or was there invisble emotion? Squall turned his head and corssed his arms. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He said with dismay within his voice. Rin felt uneasy at once. She didn't know this person well, what was this conversation they were having? Such a awkard topic for the occasion wouldn't you think?

The gray eyes looked so deep in thought Rin was sure he'd cry, what a sight she was in for. She gulped and hoped he would decide to turn back soon.

Squall didn't sob, or shed a tear. He simply spoke to Rin… quietly. She gulped as she opened her mouth to speak. "…………I was in an accident when I was a kid." She whispered. Squall looked down but not to her, "I never remembered it. Never. Only things that could come to mind after racking it for hours would be fire. Fire and someone screaming. Then someone holding me… hugging me. Then I hit something hard and cold and everything went black. I couldn't remember anything after that day. Then the lady at the orphanage said, the faeries will help you. Another kid told me fairies were the falling snow, or it was their gift to us. It never worked, until one day I remembered a lady singing a song. Nothing else."

"I'm sorry Rin." Squall said sincerely. Rin bobbed as she looked happily at Squall. The first person that had listened to her for a long time.

_You're a good person Squall. So good I don't deserve be around you. _She thought silently.

_I'm sorry Rin, I came and interupted your harsh life already. I guessI've never been able to do anything right._Squall kept in mind.

"Let's go," Squall said finally as the two headed towards the building.

oooo

Squall left thirty minutes after breakfast time. Ellone spent her days in tutorials and other studying activities. Rin was very much alone the whole day. She kept herself occupied in the Palace library. A large room with endless shelves with books of leather rims and golden print. Most shelves were filled with dust, thick clouds which unable you to see the title of a book. These shelves were placed in the back. That's where Rin kept herself.

After a long day, Raine allowed herself to visit Rin in her room. She entered and smiled kindly to her.

"Hello Rin," She greeted in a sincere tone. Rin bowed her head as she spoke too.

"Hello, Mrs. Loire." She replied.

"Well, I thought you were unoccupied. I can see why too. Ellone refuses to go the private school we told her of, so she spends her days studying so she'll be accepted to Galbadia Garden. And Squall, Squall is just dedicated to his work. I can understand your boredom dear. "

"Oh no ma'am. I'm not bored at all." Rin argued.

"How modest of you, I think we're going to enjoy having around Rin dear." With that Raine exited the room.

Rin sighed as she leaned her head on the seating of her wheelchair. She reopened her book and read along the lines again.

_Meladenté Esther was the daughter of the great king Icoras Esther. Meladenté was a sorceress, at the time her father was having a burning and massacre to anyone who practiced black magic. In fear her father would find her great powers, she fled the palace and rushed to a safe haven now know as Tear's Point. A large cathedral had been built there at the time. Meladenté spent day after day in the holy church. Soon the minister noticed the girl who never left the sanctuary. Once he met the girl she immediately told him of her unbearable powers as a sorceress. _

_The minister told her to leave the kingdom for any hopes of surviving and that the church couldn't keep her safe from the king's wrath forever. She left that very night. She rushed as far as possible until she stumbled upon another person. The person was very weary and looked old. _

"Hi Rin." Squall's voice called.

Rin dropped the book in surprise as she met eye contact with Squall. She held out her hand to grab it, instead Squall retrieved it and read its title aloud.

"The story of Meldenté Esther, the sorceress who carried Adel's powers. Interesting pick." He gently handed the book back. Rin tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked towards the doorway. Two people stood there quietly. "Oh yeah, I told you I was going to introduce you to my friends…"

"Any day now Squall!" Irvine's voice called as he walked deeper into the room followed by Selphie. Squall turned around,

"Where's Zell?" He asked bluntly. Selphie shrugged.

"Where is always? Probably stalking Ellone as usual."

Squall shrugged as he wheeled Rin out the room along with Selphie childishly walked backwards in front of Rin.

"Hey Rin! I'm Selphie Tilmitt. Squall doesn't stop blabbing about you! I think he likes ya!" She winked mischievously.

"Whatever." Squall snapped irritably. Rin giggled slightly now finding the informal side of Squall. Irvine walked to her side.

"So how you been feeling? Your back any better yet?" He asked kindly.

"Actually, it feels great. Almost like before, but not quite yet…" Rin thought for a moment. Irvine quietly nudged her in a friendly way.

" I understand how ya feel." He replied.

The four entered Ellone's room. The room was a bright color of lime green. A figure stood by the large bed that was completely concealed in long green drapes. The figure was a blonde hair man with a long tattoo on the side of one cheek. He kneeled by a small stool which sat at the foot of the bed.

"Milady Ellone!" He called. Surprisingly a hand appeared from out of the curtains. The man took it gratefully, kissed it, and led it out of the bed. Ellone's full body appeared from behind the bed drapes as her feet landed on the stool then to the floor. It looked like something out of an old romance movie. Ellone smiled at the man then walked away from him.

"Sorry Zell." She said as she rushed up to Squall. Everyone chuckled loudly at Zell as he blushed aimlessly.

oooo

"So you're the girl Squall never shuts up about." Zell inquired ten minutes after his embarrassment with Ellone. The group sat outside in the garden near the statue of Hyne.

"I guess?" Rin replied. It was Squall's turn to feel humiliated.

It wasn't long till everyone was comfortable talking with each other. A week later Rin understood why Squall said his friends were always there, they were. Selphie was closer to her than the other two friends. She was the type who loved gossip, sappy romances, cute little animals, and anything else that's cheery or something suitable for a blabbermouth.

Irvine was much like Selphie, outgoing and doesn't hesitate to embarrass someone. Zell was a tad different, who had a huge crush on Ellone but stayed quiet when it came to keeping secrets. They were all friendly, but after they were gone, none could compare to the kindness Squall showed her.

Every night he'd visit her. They'd talk for hours and hours. Every night he'd stay a little longer. First it was five minutes just to make sure she was okay in her room, then ten to talk a little. Soon conversations developed and hours were spent.

But when Rin finally went to sleep a figure stood at her doorway, considering he wasn't stalking her Squall watched confused, and almost in awe. It was as though Rin had something that he couldn't quite point but he still tried.

oooo

Rin opened her book, "The Story Of Meledenté Esther." She hadn't read much over the few weeks. Squall oddly appeared sooner each day.

_No one was sure what happened to Meledenté after speaking with the old person. A few days later, the king's soldiers found her in that very spot dead. The king was in awe for many days. The minister was very surprised to hear the girl in the church was none other than the Princess of Esther. The minister told the king of her sorcery and her fear of him. King Icoras couldn't bare the thought and locked himself for many days and nights. Oddly enough, ever since the day Meledenté died, not a drop of black or white magic was ever found in Esther for years and years to come. The king didn't realize such but ended the massacre immediately anyways. _

_Far from Balamb the old person was found once again. They imprisoned the person for many decades and realized she didn't age, or die. The kingdom became more interested with technology they forgot of her. Again someone found her still alive dwelling in the dungeons. _

_Research today proves Sorceress Ultemicia possessed her. The grand sorceress stripped Meledenté magic from her. Others claim Meledenté gave her powers to the Sorceress Adel directly and truly never died. By all means, Meledenté contained the kingdom's black magic for the last moment of her life and released it all to one sorceress. Since Adel is a follower of Ultemicia, some say Ultemecia granted them to Adel at due time. Researchers today argue between two sorceresses who possibly held Adel's powers. More signs point to Meledente.Till then civilians of Esther call Meledenté the "The Carrier Of Sorceress Adel's Powers." _

Rin closed the cover of the book and sighed to herself. Unfortunate that the truth was clouded.

"The only reason I hated that dang book." Squallsaid monotonously ashe entered the room.

Rin placed the book away. "It has a horrible ending!" She cried. Squall shrugged as he sat himself by her.

"Not that bad, it is true though." He replied flatly.

The rest of the night ended the same way. The conversations dwelled for hours and jumped from one discussion to another. Soon the clock struck an hour after midnight.

"Dang, it's late." Squall thought aloud. Rin nodded. Her back no longer pained her and she used crutches to move around she didn't need Elerna's help for everything but still she was a bit handicapped.

"Goodnight Rin." Squall started. Rin bowed her head. She head towards the bed. From what the doctor last said she'd be able to take off the cast in another month or so. Her time here was growing thin. How much she was going to miss everyone. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted. She dropped the crutches and observed what was holding her. Squall held her close and gently a smile across his face comforted Rin.

"I got you Rin, don't worry." After landing on the bed, Squall looked at Rin for a moment and Rin kept her eyes on him. Rin could see every line and detail in the cloudy gray pupils. She knew she was close to him, very. Her heart beat several times as she leaned forward. Her lips planted a kiss on his cheek.

Squall back away almost instantly, then without noticing...

The two hugged each other tightly without realizing the world around them.

0000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Squall's Unexpected Choice

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Six- Squall's Unexpected Choice_

Squall took a step back and observed Rin's surprised appearance. He rubbed his neck and blushed slightly. "Sorry," He started unsure of what he was trying to say.

"No,I started that... but it's okay. We're friends and friends can do that right?" Rin smiled cheerfully. Squall nodded.

"Right. Well goodnight then." Squall turned on his heels and made his way to the door. "Oh Rin." He curved his head back to the brunette, "I haven't spent much time with Ellone lately, and so we were going around the city tomorrow, she REALLY wanted you to come. Do you want to come?" Squall invited showing some effort that wasn't there before.

"It sounds great, I'd love to come… course if you two want me too."

"Yeah sure, it'll be great." He waved his hand in a friendly gesture and gaveasmile. His smile was oddly changed.

Rin shrugged as she concealed herself under the blankets. _Maybe things have changed, I mean I don't think Squall used to smile at all... but that seemed really, sincere. I should stop concentrating so much! _

oooo

Morning didn't wait as the sun rose and the two Loires left with Rin. The day wasn't exactly how you expected to spend your time, but it turned out well. They went to the theater had lunch at the park went to Zell's apartment and hung out there, then nightfall came.

"I made reservations at the 'Eden Gardens'" Squallsaid to Ellone in a calm manner. Rin gave a puzzled look as she stared at Ellone. Her face lit up with joy then disappointment, she didn't show Squall her second appearance. She bit her lip innocently and grasped her ankle.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH! MY ANKLE! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTSSSSSSSSSSS!" She cried. Squall stepped on the breaks and checked her ankle.

"Is it bad, do you want to go to the hospital?" He interrogated with worry.

"No, I just want to go home." Ellone moaned softly. Squall scratched his head and fell back to his seat.

"Are you sure?" He asked for the final time. Ellone nodded as Squall started the car again.

They drove hastily back to the palace as a guard aided Ellone out of the car. Politely Squall opened the door for Rin to exit. As she reached for her crutches Ellone screamed.

"OH NO! Please, Squall don't waste your reservations because of me. You two enjoy. Please for my sake?" She insisted sweetly.

"…You sure Ellone?" Squall and Rin said simultaneously.

"Yup! Bring me something home, okay?" The guard led Ellone inside as Squall placed himself back into the car.

"Well I guess it's you and me Rin." He sighed. Rin nodded as the engine hummed softly. Ten minutes later Squall drove into the parking lot of an enormous restaurant with large glass windows, crystal carvings and elegant fountains. Immediately Rin noticed that they eating somewhere pricey.

The two entered and spoke to a hostess and they were seated on at fancily set table. "Oh Squall, what a beautiful restaurant." Rin gasped as she looked around.

"When me and Ellone were kids, she told me she'll come here when she gets the money. She always imagined what it would be like in a nice restaurant. I don't like it very much. Too noble." Squall concluded with a chuckle.

"You're a really nice older brother Squall. You're so kind to Ellone." Rin commented reluctantly. Squall gazed at Rin and shrugged.

"Ellone doesn't have anyone who she trusts too well. She really has taken a liking to you. But other then that, she just studies. My parents are too busy and she's isn't really social. So I'm all she has."

"But in general, I've seen siblings all the time… but you are just so adorably sugary to her. And you're nice to me too, you're well mannered."

"Oh sheesh Rin you're making me blush." Squall said sarcastically. They opened their menus. Squall observed it with interest but Rin looked blankly at the scribbles written on it. They only thing she could read were the prices. Her jaw dropped as she found the cheapest price was $300.00 gil. She nervously looked at Squall who had put down his menu. "Need some help I reckon?"

"Does it show?" Rin asked bashfully.

"The entire menu is written in Eugser. It's the native tongue in Esther. I think it sounds like chocobo's talking to each other. I'll order for you if you like."

"Thanks that'll help."

Squall ordered for them both and the food arrived. They started eating when Squall spoke abruptly. "So what're you going to do after your leg heals?" Rin silenced at once and stared blankly and Squall.

"… Go home I guess."

"What! You're going to leave?" Squall raised his voice.

"What'd you expect?" Rin asked bluntly.

"N-nothing. It's just-"

"I'm going to miss you too Squall."

Squall's eyes shot open as he stared at Rin. She was leaving and he couldn't do anything. How could he make her stay? "Maybe I should hit you again and break both legs," Squall uttered under his breathe. Rin didn't speak after that conversation. The odd silence continued throughout dinner.

They drove home with the same silence. Rin felt uncomfortable. Slowly Squall helped Rin to her room. As they reached the doorway, Rin stopped and turned to Squall. "Dinner was great Squall. Thanks." With that Rin turned her head and gave a Squall a small kiss on his cheek. She left hastily leaving Squall with a blank gaze.

He cupped his hand over where Rin had laid her lips and smiled thinly. _Rin… why do you have to leave? _

**A month later**

Squall held open the door for Rin. She held her balance and stepped inside.

"How does it feel to walk again?" Squall asked. Rin gracefully took another step.

"IT FEELS FREEEE!" She cried happily.

Abruptly she fell weak in the knees as she stumbled to the ground. Squall laughed shortly and aided her to her feet. "Careful now." He said wisely. Rin nodded as she turned forward. Ellone was there rushing towards them.

"Rin! You're walking!" She peeped excitedly.

"Yeah, just had cast taken off." Rin replied.

Immediately the two began chattering non-stop leaving Squall out of the conversation. He shrugged as he left the two.

"So what are you going to do now that you can walk?" Ellone interrogated with great enthusiasm.  
"…I guess I should start packing to go home."

oooo

Squall laid himself back on a bench in the garden. A patrolling guard paced by him.

"Hello Arthmas." Squall mumbled at sight of the young adult.

"Something's eating you." Arthmas accused hastily.

"Does it show?" Squall sighed as he brought himself to his feet.

"Hurry and tell me, I only got ten minutes to patrol this place."

Squall groaned, slightly embarrassed he began his tale. "I'm in l…"

"Love?" Arthmas finished for him.

"Damn you!Yeah, in love. But, it's with someone who's leaving me soon."

"It's Miss Rin isn't it?" Asthmas commented smartly. Squall pulled his head high and gave him an awkward stare,

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"Well, I may have been in hall when you two had your midnight chats. NOT THE POINT! Listen, don't you understand when Rin leaves, she ISN'T coming back?" Arthmas urged.

"Well… yeah." Squall replied bluntly.

"There's only one thing you can do Squally boy,"

"…?"

"Marry her. Pop up the question. If she says yes, she'll stay. Stay engaged as long as you want, but make her stay with you. You two sound married anyways."

It was normal for Squall to give Arthmas a dirty look, instead he sat deep in thought. _Marry Rin? What'll she say? _Arthmas kept quiet as Squall struggled to fit the pieces together. After a moment the idea began to sound absurd. Squall shook his head as he left. Rin probably considered Squall a stranger. How could ask her to marry him? He only knew her for a few months.

**Dinner that night**

Everyone was quiet that night. No one spoke, no one wanted to. They all knew what was happening. Rin was leaving it, no one liked the thought of it, not even Rin.

"Don't leave Rin." Came the sudden ice-breaking voice of Squall . Rin dropped her fork and looked to him. "Please, you've been great, and it's been a lot of... I guess fun. Don't leave. Not so soon."

Rin's eyes looked around the table, "… I can't." _I want to. _Rin circled a seconded time then excused herself from the table.

_How can you answer to something so sweet form such a nice family? From such a nice guy?_

oooo

The next few days went by with a tone of sorrow. Everyone kept asking Rin the same question, "Why are you leaving?" Rin didn't know the answer to that but didn't have the heart to either. Raine and Ellone doted on Rin constantly making her feel guiltier by the moment. Squall just had to take the liberty of telling every person she was poor. Okay so it slipped out at the dinner table, point was he told!

Soon the week came to an end and all Rin's belongings, mostly gifts, were packed. Her ticket was scheduled to leave the next day but there was something missing from all of it. Rin didn't want to leave now. The rest of the family was beginning to acknowledge the fact she wasn't staying and accepted it. Ellone gave her hopes up and Selphie, Irvine, and Zell said their goodbyes. There was a single person who wouldn't accept reality.

Rin brushed her hair as she prepared to sleep. It was her last night here. She inhaled deeply as she glanced to her door. Squall would usually arrive and introduce their little chats. Tonight, Squall didn't come. Rin, slightly disappointed climbed into her bed and attempted slumber.

oooo

Squall sat in his room, a shrine to Griever the Lion and gunblades. His back leaned on his bed as he stared at the high ceiling. He pulled his right hand to his face and observed it. On his ring finger he a thick silver band with another carving of Griever the lion. 

_Rin is leaving tomorrow. I'll probably never see her again. If I'm in love, I should take the risk. If she loves me back, she'll stay… I HAVE TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL. But how? No, I'm not losing her, not so easily. If I asked the question liked I planned to last time, it wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have left… and- NEVERMMIND! I need Rin to stay, if she feels the same way I do, she'll say yes. _

Squall slipped the ring off his finger as he headed to Rin's room. Inside, it was dark, Rin was already asleep. Of course this didn't stop Squall. He marched over to her bed and cupped his hand over Rin's mouth. Rin awoke with a startle. Squall's finger was held over his mouth beckoning her to stay quiet. She nodded as Squall released his hand.

Still slightly confused, Rin watched Squall pace slowly. Eventually he held Rin's arm and led her out of the room. He kept waed through the stairwells and slender corridors until he reached the palace gardens. He wet his lips and slowly began to talk.

"Rin, a few months ago, I felt like I made the clumsiest mistake in my whole life. Today, I feel like the happiest person Rin, no matter the results I get…" Squall laid his silver ring on Rin's palm.

"… Marry me Rin Heartilty."

000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The Accord

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"  
Chapter Seven- The Accord_

Rin's russet eyes shined in the moonlight. Her hand tried gripping the ring that sat in the center of her palm. Squall kneeled desperately in place with his eyes shut unable to watch Rin's reaction. He heard a small clatter of silver meeting cement. He opened an eye and observed his ring that spun on the floor.

"Squall..." The brunette opened her mouth. A hoarse whisper slithered out, but nothing more. Squall retrieved his ring and stood. _I'm an idiot… a STUPID BLIND IDIOT! _

"I-I can't." Rin cried. Squall turned to her and stared at her rosy cheeks. Tears rolled down as she held her hand to stop them. "… but, I love you Squall. I didn't think I would have a chance with you. But now that I see I do, I-I don't know what to do." Unsure of his next action, Squall grinned widely, he still had a chance.

"Why can't you?" He asked after wiping his smile off. Rin shook her head. Her hair swiftly shifted as she stood. She held her mouth closed and smeared her tears. _Why am I crying? _

Rin stepped back hesitantly. "BECAUSE I CAN'T!" She shouted abruptly. Suddenly her hands appeared her mouth as she hushed herself immediately. She turned and rushed further and deeper into the garden. The wind slapped her face as she pummeled herself onto the cement path. She gazed upwards and sighted the statue of Hyne.

"Why Rin? Just tell me."

The voice was close behind her. She scrambled to her feet and set eyes on Squall. She gave another look to Hyne and stared into Squall's mysterious gray storm colored eyes. Everything became clear at that very moment.

"Because! I don't want to you to marry RIN HEARTILTY!"

"…? You?"

"NO! I'M NOT RIN HEARTILTY! I KNOW I'M NOT! I'M SOMEONE ELSE!" She unconsciously rushed into Squall's arms. "Squall, after the accident they said I was an orphan. So it wasn't even necessary to TRY and find out who I really was. They asked a few questions, and ASSUMED who I was. They didn't give a crap! I want to know who I am. This… Rin Heartitly, it's not me. I know it isn't. I dream Squall, I know I was once someone wanted somewhere. It wasn't when I was eleven, some time before the accident. Believe me Squall.

"I had hopes, if I went back to Trabia, I WAS going to find out who I was. I was determined. But, I didn't want to leave anyone. Not you. I'm confused Squall. I love you, but I don't even know you."

A blank expression appeared on Squall's face, he held Rin slightly further from him and looked to her. "Of course you know me. For months." Rin shook her head.

"How can I know you, if I don't even know myself…? This isn't do I love you or not. If that were the case I would say yes in a heartbeat. But, I don't want to walk down an alter and then the priest says, 'will you take Rin Heartilty to your wife?' No! I can't stand that! I need to hear my real name."

Squall gave her a hopeful grin, "… You would marry me in a heartbeat?" Rin nodded. "Rin, If you love me. That's all I care about. If you honestly want to marry me as much as I want to marry you, I will do ANYTHING to make you happy. Even if it means postponing all wedding options till I find out your past. I'll go all over the world, till I find it."

Squall pulled out his ring for the second time, "Will you marry me?" Rin's mouth gaped as she clasped her hands over it. Her pupils glimmered with joy. "You would do that for me? Yes Squall! YES!" She snatched the ring and wrapped her arms around Squall's neck.

Squall gripped Rin's waist as he spun her around in the moonlight. The two figures danced in the silence as they slowed to halt. They looked into each other's eyes, their faces grew closer and before they realized it, they were lip to lip. And there they shared a kiss.

"My promise, we won't get married until I find out who you really are." Squall whispered in Rin's ear., "Deal?" Rin's head leaned against his shoulder as she quietly answered.

"A deal is a deal."

The twilight spotlighted on the couple as they shared another long embrace which concluded to a kiss. So landed the accord.

oooo

"Hey er Rin, sorry about not giving you a real ring. I'll get you one soon." Squall scratched the back of his head as Rin and him walked back inside. Rin observed the intricate carvings of a viscous lion and smiled.

"No, I want this one. It show me you care more since you gave me your ring then buying one." She replied.

"Whatever you say." Squall chuckled. With that he grabbed Rin and placed on arm under her legs and one behind her back as she held her close. "I got you Rin, don't worry."

Rin smiled, "Thank you." No blushing, but just happiness. She observed Squall, his grin... it was different. She could tell.

00000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Esther's Gossip

_Selphie Kinnneas_

_"Journey To The Past" _

_Chapter Eight- Esther's Gossip_

__Rin opened her eyes. The room was still slightly dimmed. She pulled off her thick sheets and sighed. Her eyes wondered about the room as they fell on her nightstand. A large silver ring with a carving of a lion sat there. Rin gripped its smooth surface as she attempted fitting it upon her finger. Obviously it proved too large for any of her fingers.

She groaned disappointedly as she stood. She paced the area as she reached the vanity table. A thin silver chain glimmered from the small amount of light produced by the window. Rin held her hand out and lifted the agile chain into the air. An idea hit her, almost akin to a light bulb flashing on!

She placed the chain though the ring's hole and placed the necklace around her collar. She glanced at herself in the mirror and grinned. She peered to a clock and noticed it was almost 4:00 in the morning. _It wasn't a dream… _She stepped back to her bed and concealed herself with the satin covers.

_Thank you, Hyne. _

oooo

**A few hours later**

****Squall combed his wet hair as he looked himself through his reflection. A small knocked sounded at his door. "Come in." Squall shouted. He heard a small squeak as someone made his or her entrance. Squall curved around and met eyes with his father. His father was always busy and was usually only seen around mealtime. Him paying a visit to Squall's room was a bit… rare.

"D-dad?" Squall questioned aloud to himself.

"Squall, you could've told us first." Laguna said with a smile. Squall raised his eyebrows and gave his father an odd look. Laguna chuckled, "Don't try to hide it. We're bound to find out anyways." Squall's confused expression didn't alter. Laguna shook his head and took his leave.

After he was ready, Squall left his room. He pressed the command button on the elevator before he paused and thought of Rin. He spun quickly to the door across his. He reached for the doorknob then stopped. _What is going to happen, Rin was supposed to leave today, they'll be suspicious. Well duh we're telling them. But how? _Squall knocked politely as the door opened almost immediately. Rin was in the doorways wearing a long white skirt with a turtleneck sky blue sweater. Her hair was neatly brushed and rung around her neck was a silver chain with his Griever ring hanging off it.

"Morning Squall!" She greeted cheerfully. Squall shook his head as he held out his palm.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" He said with a profound tone. Rin laughed shortly.

"I'd be delighted."

The two reached the second floor. Squall griped the handle to the dining hall. He observed Rin's clothing, "Hey Rin, why do you look like you're still leaving today?" He asked pointing out her sweater.

"I like this sweater! It's sooo pretty!" Rin sarcastically. "It's so I don't have to explain right when I get in. 'How come your not ready' kinda thing." Squall nodded in "Whatever" sort of way as the two entered.

"SURPRISE!" 

Rinoa and Squall looked around the room. It was decked with colored balloons and confetti and a large banner literally shouting "CONGRATULATIONS!" loudly. Raine, Laguna, and Ellone stood at the front of the room with wide grins. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell and friends of the family and close executives filled the room.

"… What's going on here!?" Squall clamored in awe.

Ellone nudged Squall gently as she laughed. "How long were you going to wait before telling us? We all know you two are ENGAGED NOW!" Squall blushed as did Rin. Raine came close to Rin and hugged her kindly.

"Oh I'm so happy Squall chose someone as nice as you Rin. I couldn't be happier for the both you." She announced. Rin smiled bashfully. Everyone crowded the couple quickly with questions and congrats phrases.

"I knew you liked her!" Selphie winked.

"Man I knew you two were gonna get together but, Marriage? Ya'll really love each other!" Irvine joked.

"You both look like you were made for each other!" Ellone cheered.

"I'm going to have a daughter-in-law, I thought I'd never hear those words." Raine sighed in joy.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The room went quiet at once. Squall paced the room looking at everyone's surprised façade. He gulped loudly as he spun around. "How do ya'll know!?" He shouted. The room was still for another moment then suddenly burst into laughter. Raine stepped to Squall as she explained.

"Oh Squall, this is the Presidential Palace!" She chuckled, "Arthmas was patrolling the gardens yesterday and saw you and Rin. He told us immediately figuring something bad happened. Of course you were both gone by that time so we checked the security cameras. Oh Squall why didn't you mention anything to us?!"

"Damn cams." Squall muttered inaudibly.

It wasn't long before everyone was making toasts, chatting endlessly, and having a good time.

Selphie pulled Rin to a corner as she began chattering non-stop. "OH my gosh! I never saw Squall fall head over heels over anyone since Nir-"

"Selphie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ellone shouted as she shoved the puny brunette to the wall. "Don't talk about her! Rin might feel uncomfortable." She hissed in a loud whisper. Rin pretended not to notice but grew extremely curious. Selphie turned back and grimaced widely.

"So how'd he propose! Was it real simple? Did he ask you in your roo-! HEY that's Squall's ring. Man he wouldn't let ANYONE touch it!" Selphie babbled.

"He used it to propose!" Rin squealed happily. Selphie clasped her hand over her mouth.

"OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHH HOW ROMANTIC!"

Ellone tucked her hair behind her ear as Selphie turned to leave. Rin herself was about to leave, Ellone cleared her throat loudly grabbing Rin's attention. She looked to Ellone and smiled.

"Rin… promise me something." Ellone whispered. Rin nodded.

"Sure, anything."

Ellone took a deep breath as she wet her lips to answer, "Please, take care of Squall. Squall has always been there for me, but he truly never had anyone to lean on. I was never much support. But, for the past years Squall has been so depressed. You don't understand how much it hurts to my brother like that. So… promise me you'll always be there for him."

Rin fell melancholy for a single moment as she acknowledged the words. "I will. I swear." With that, Rin turned and passed the crowd. Everyone was too busy celebrating to notice her slip out. She went to the gardens. The fresh air felt warm on her cheek. She walked along the curving path still she met up again with the statue of Hyne. She bent to her knees and clasped her hands together.

_I couldn't find a person better then he one I have now. Thank you Hyne. Please bless my marriage._

oooooo

Squall sipped champagne from the crystal goblet. He looked around the room, Rin didn't appear anywhere. Squall stood and left his glass on the table. Before he could take another step the room went quiet and Raine's voice overpowered the quiet stirrings.

"For our only son, I have decided to make this wedding the largest wedding in Esther! I'll start the preparations immediately!"

Squall turned around hastily. They couldn't get married yet… his promise to Rin, it'd be broken.

ooooo

**The next morning **

****Rin sat before the mirror looking at the reflection of Squall's ring around her neck. News in Esther traveled so quickly by that day everyone in the city knew that the president's son is getting married. By the end of the week half the continent would know.

"Rin!"

Rin curved to the accent. Raine had entered the room, following her was a lady dressed in long elegant clothing. She stepped gracefully behind Raine.

"Yes?" Rin asked; a bit irritated though.

"Rin, I want you to meet Lady Alana. She is the highest Priestess in Esther." Raine introduced the graceful female. Rin bowed her head politely.

"A priestess you say?" Rin interrogated now realizing the purpose.

"Yes dear child. I've come to bless you and your fiancé for a peaceful marriage. Tell me now, when does this wondrous celebration take place?" Lady Alana said in low voice that sounded like the singing of a Siren.

"We're not sur-" Rin started.

"Two weeks." Raine interrupted. Rin's mouth dropped as she looked at the happy facial appearances the Lady and Raine had. Rin turned her head, maybe Squall had forgotten through all of the excitement. Raine began muttering about as if it were her wedding. Rin shook her head and left the room.

She wasn't ready to get married, not just yet. Squall knew that, or maybe he didn't. Rin needed to yell, scream, breathe. She began rushing down the hall before she was abruptly stopped.

"Whoa! Sorry bout' that Rin." Irvine said as he lent a hand. Rin took it gratefully. She brushed herself off. "You looked like you were in a hurry. Anything I can do to help?"

Rin thought for a moment, "Actually yeah. Can you take me to Squall's office?" Irvine tipped his dark colored hat, which looked rather odd with the rest of his outfit, a professional type ensemble.

"Sure no problem. I'm just here cause Ellone invited Zell to something. Zell got so excited he showered in cologne. Then his car broke down so he felt screwed." Rin giggled shortly as Irvine led the way out. They made their way to the parking lot, Irvine unlocked the doors and the two went inside.

"So why do you need to go see Squall?" Irvine asked gradually.

"… I need to talk to him. And this can't wait." Rin replied.

"Uh huh, does this have anything to do with a certain wedding?" Irvine interrogated slyly. Rin turned her head,

"Maybe…"

Irvine spent the next few minutes with his eyes glued to the road ahead of him as they arrived at a very tall silver building. They entered and Rin found Selphie hidden behind a secretary's desk.

"Your break ended 10 minutes ago Irvy." Selphie said in boredom without staring up.

"Yeah, yeah! You with your breaks. I need a visitor's pass for Rin." Irvine replied with aggravation.

"Wha?" Selphie peered up and stopped at Rin. "Oh hey! Here sign this and I'll get a pass for ya!" Selphie winked and hand Rin a clipboard. Rin signed it in haste as Selphie passed a bright red clip on badge that read, "VISITOR" in bold black letters. Irvine pointed Rin into the direction of Squall's office as she made her way through the silenced corridors.

There were many doors all with a strip of gold with elegant blue letters spelling out the office owner's names. Rin found the name _Squall Leonhart Loire _at the end of the hall and quietly knocked. A soft answer came clearly as she turned the knob. Squall didn't peer upwards, he eyes were glued stiffly to stacks of character filled papers.

"Can I help you?" Squall said in a monotone accent.

"I hope." Rin said as she grinned prettily. Squalls dropped his pages as he listened to the voice he set one pupil up ogled the brunette.

"Rin?! What an Hyne's name are you _doing_ here?!" He shouted in complete awe. Rin gazed at the handsome decorated room. In front of the average sized mahogany desk, there were two royal blue leather seat with brass buttons. Quietly Rin sat down and slowly batted her chocolate brown lens at Squall.

"… When did you want to get married Squall? Honestly tell me." She whispered in a humble tone.

Squall stared blankly as he scratched the back of his head. He immediately abandoned his professional outfit. "Me? I…well I'm ready whenever you are."

"GOOD! THEN TELL THAT TO YOUR MOM!" Rin shouted unconsciously. She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth to halt herself. Squall raised his right brow then gave a thin smile.

"My mom? She'll be your mom soon."

"I know, and I can't wait… BUT TWO WEEKS!? That is toooooo rapid!"

"Two weeks? Damn! Irvine and Selphie have been engaged for half a year and they still don't think they're ready to get married."

"My point exactly Squall!" Rin hung her head as she thought for a moment. She glanced again at Squall and soft softly, "I'm sorry. If you want to get married Squall… I am too. I've been so selfish! My dreams are coming true and I don't even try to cooperate! I'm sooo sorry Squall!" Tears fell from her eyes as she smeared them. Squall rushed by her and pulled a tissue out and wiped the remaining wetness from her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air.

"Rin, when have you been selfish? Cause you said you don't want to get married in two weeks? Rin, my dreams are coming true. My model girl has come before my eyes and I actually seize the chance to pop this question. And guess what, she says yes! I'm being selfish Rin. I promised you something and I nearly forgot about it in all this excitement. Can you forgive me?"

A joyful smile touched Rin's lips as she hugged Squall tightly and pierced him with a kiss. "Of course Squall! I was never mad at you." Squall smirked as he rested her down on the ground.

"Now that you're here, I'm going to show you off everywhere! You're finally going to find out what FAME is." He gripped Rin's wrist and led her out of the office.

Squall took one step past the doorway as someone with a newspaper came running by. Squall pushed Rin back and shut the door quickly.

"Hey Squall!" the employee said excitedly, "How come you never told anyone you were engaged? It says here you did yesterday!" He peeped as he held a large front page article before Squall's eyes. Squall muttered the title aloud.

"President's son is getting hitched." He said loudly. He examined the picture, it was black and white and had scribbles proving it was taken from a video camera, the safety cameras. Rin's arms were around his neck and her feet weren't touching the ground. Squall was holding her and they were twirling in the moonlight. "Man, I don't get to tell anything do I?" He pulled Rin from his office and ignored the short male who was literally exploding with questions.

"We made front page Rin." Squall laughed.

"We what?! I can expect your dad there, but us?! Oh my GOSH!" Rin squealed.

"You have been spending too much time with Selphie," Squall said as he swept Rin off the ground and kissed her passionately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am… SOOOOO SORRY for the loooong wait. School started and entered a contest and alllll this junk got mumbled together. Hopefully I will be able to update every week, if I receive at east five reviews.

Thanks for your patience!


	10. Hidden Secrets

_Selphie Kinneas_

_"Journey To The Past"_

_Chapter Nine- Hidden Secrets _

__Squall entered the front grand doors of the Presidential Palace while Rin followed slowly.

"We're not gonna be nervous, okay? Marriage is a big jump and two weeks isn't long enough to prepare." Squall ordered sternly as Rin lost the words she would announce to Raine.

"Squall… I can't do it!" Rin whined.

"What? You changed your mind, two weeks is enough?" Squall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, not about that. I don't think I have the heart to tell your mother not yet. She's so excited, I…"

"She'll be your mom in two weeks," Squall snickered childishly.

"SQUALL!" Rin playfully hit him against the shoulder.

The two leisurely approached the doors f the dining room. Squall land his palm gently on it, "Fine, I'll tell her." He muttered as the grand doors swung open. The table's usual silence didn't appear today. Ellone and Raine ignoring their food as they held designs in the air debating the best one. Laguna sat rather annoyed as he watched the two bicker and scream. They acted like children than mother and daughter.

Squall watched in amazement, this was his mother and sister. "STOP!" He shouted echoing all through the room. The table became still at once.

"Mom, Dad, Elle, Rin and I have something to say to you all." He inhaled deeply. He looked to the brunette beside him who gave a hopeful smile. "Everyone! I made Rin a promise when I proposed, and it was we wouldn't get married until I found her… her… who she really was. She wants to know her true past and I swore it would happen before we say I do. Ok?"

Everyone exchanged confused glances as Raine stepped before Squall. "You silly boy! Why didn't you say something earlier!" She rushed to Rin and hugged her kindly, "I couldn't agree more! Oh Rin darling, I will gladly offer any help you need." She marched to Squall. "You need to speak up a little. You would have broken your promise! Now then, when do you two expect to leave?"

Squall gulped as he threw a look at Rin, "Uh… didn't think about it." He said slowly. Laguna sipped water from his crystal goblet. "Leave? Why on earth would he need to plan that?" He curved towards the couple, "You two can start right here in Esther. I can give you a way of entrance to the citizen's files."

"Isn't that illegal?" Ellone asked in a blunt way.

"Yes dear, but only if you use it to do illegal actions." Raine replied quietly as she took her seat. She returned her focus to Squall, "You wouldn't need to be doing anything illegal now would you Squall?"

"What?! Me?" He asked in haste and shock. Rin laughed as she sat near Ellone.

"Thank you so much Mr. Laguna." Rin said with great appreciation.

"Mister? There's no need for that now. Call me whatever you want." Laguna announced kindly.

oooooo

Dinner ended and the third floor became dim as the Loire family went turned into slumber mode. Rin found a bit difficult to sleep though.

She sighed as her large auburn eyes peered out the window. She hugged her legs as she a shooting star passed the her gaze.

_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in through you will help you make your dreams come true, will help your dreams come true! _

__"Well I thought everyone was asleep by now."

Rin quickly turned her blank gaze to the entrance of the room. Ellone stood in her night robe as she came closer to Rin. The vacancy of the room was still quite open but it felt more full with Ellone there.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd take a walk, but I didn't want to go alone." Rin explained.

"Ohhhh, I see. Come on let's go together. The night is so beautiful and there are so many stars outside.

With that Ellone grasped Rin's wrist and dragged her along the empty corridors to the midnight air just waiting for them. The last time Rin was outside so late it was with Squall, when he proposed, of course that wasn't long ago at all. Ellone wasn't much younger than Rin, but she certainly looked it. Her hair ruffled in a childish way and her eyes sparkled as if she were still a young child. She was a Loire, and it seemed everyone in the Loire family had good appearances.

"Hey Ellone? Can I ask you a question?" Rin queried softly.

"You just did," Ellone giggled, "Okay seriously, go ahead."

"Well, Ellone that night when we were supposed to go tot the Eden Gardens, you said your ankle hurt. Were you telling the truth?" Rin stood by Ellone whose facial appearance turned upside down.

"No… I wanted Squall, Rin I need to talk to you about something. Squall never has been a player. When it come to the 'ladies' he doesn't have a chance. He rarely talks to anyone. He only seemed that way around you cause he was with people who made him comfortable. He never talked to anyone in school, only Irvine and Zell, besides that no one. Once Squall found someone else to talk to… he never seized the right chance grab it. And that's what makes Squall so STUPID! He spends days and hours behind paper work and a big desk makes lots of money only cause he doesn't have anyone to live for! And he really didn't feel like finding anyone. I mean, talk about dumb. I know Squall would move out if he were a little bit more social, but really other than his own family and a few friends, Squall never has had anyone.

"As his sister, I was scared that he'd die still being the lonesome guy he is. And if you didn't notice his smile around you started to change. I thought I'd never see that smile again. Rin, Squall really does love you, and I hope you know that. If you were to leave him, he'd literally die. I mean LITERALLY! You don't know what he's been through. So just keep that in mind okay?"

Ellone abandoned Rin with the following second. Rin was utterly speechless. She fell to her knees in surprise, what was Squall deprived of that would make him have no one else? A loving family, something she never had, friends always at your side, again something she never attained, and what made him so unsociable? Rin returned to her feet as she placed her foot near a flowerbed. A large string of angelic white flowers filled the area for the next three yards. She sat on her knees and sniffed the gentle fragrance.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder she turned around quickly as she met face-to-face with Squall. "Squall! What are you doing here. And, why are you up. You got a job, I don't."

"I saw you weren't in your room, then Ellone appeared in the hall, answered a few things. Nice flowers aren't they?" He said as he referred to the white blossoms.

"Oh yeah, gorgeous. Never seen anything like 'um." She said ecstatically.

"My mom planted them, she used to own a pub in Winhill and she planted them every year. Everyone loved them, that's how she met my dad. Cute story isn't it?" He chuckled. Rin looked him deep in the eyes. There was nothing more but his handsome gray storm pupils.

"Squall… what happened to you when you were a kid?" Rin asked blankly. Squall stroked his neck.

"Nothing, I wasn't a president's son. That's about it."

_That's it? Sheesh Ellone blows things WAAAAAAY outta proportion. _Rin thought to herself. Squall laid an arm around her. "We got a lot of files to go through tomorrow, come you need your rest."

"What about you?"

"I can't sleep, I'm an insomniac" He replied.

oooooo

Morning arose without hesitance. Squall was gone before breakfast had started. The normal peace at the meal had once again returned. Ellone, Laguna, and Raine had already begun the meal before tardy little miss Rin entered.

"Oh, good morning Rin. A bit absent minded today?" Raine smiled. Rin blushed to a certain limit and grinned back.

"Yes, I lost track of time." She took her seat and pondered at her cold meal. She would have requested a new plate, but it was her own error that it had been cooled in the beginning. She ironed her napkin to her lap and held her head straight, living at the Palace taught her some formal etiquette.

A large vase had been placed as the centerpiece of the table; Rin noticed the large bouquet of flowers inside. They were colorless as fresh snow, a color she'd lived with for seven years. The blossoms released a strong sweet perfume and scented the mood.

"Those flowers… are they-" Rin muttered in surprise.

"I planted them, myself. There was so many this year I had someone cut a few for now. They add such a lovely aroma don't they?" Raine winked.

"I saw them just yesterday, Squall told me you planted them. They are gorgeous." Rin gaped.

"She used to make garlands and wreathes for festivals. Everyone loves them. But only my Raine makes them this beautiful." Laguna clamored with an eyebrow raise. Raine chortled softly.

The dinette's doors burst open as Squall entered. "Well it's final, Kiros has given me a month and a half. I won't have days off for the rest of the year, but it's worth it." He neighbored Rin and handed her two train tickets. The destination was blank.

"Two empty tickets?" She asked in confusion.

"I didn't know exactly where to start so that we'll figure out later." He spread an optimistic glance on his face as he hurriedly consumed his food.

Nearly ten minutes later he was finished. He pulled slightly at Rin's wrist. "Are you going to help me look today?" He consoled. Rin shook her head as she pranced to his side. They waved a farewell and left the overly large residence. Squall drove through the clean streets the shined in the Esther sun. The blue sidewalks sparkled and glittered. _What a beautiful city. There's no one here who could be unhappy. _Ellone's words came and taunted Rin every few here and there. Squall drove into a driveway. He halted by a small compartment and held out a card.

They entered and parked. Squall politely opened Rin's door and aided her out. "Where are we?" She interrogated. Squall gave his usual shrug.

"Another government building, what else? I don't think we'll find much today. Esther isn't the best place to start. I think we should leave some time this week, that's when I dated the tickets anyways. Come on, there's someone here holding the citizens file room open for me for only a little while."

The structure turned out to be yet another grand building with elegant decorations and large fancy rooms. Of course the majority of them were government official's offices. Squall came to a double doorway. A Esther soldier looked his way and bowed.

"Mr. Loire, right on time." He stepped aside and unlocked the doors. Rin expected aisles and aisles of file cabinets with dim lights, instead there were nearly ten computers neatly aligned in a row with proper standing desks. The lights were shining and lounge chairs were placed against the walls.

"Where are all the files?" Rin asked, which she'd been doing plenty of.

Squall gave a hearty laugh, "Rin this is Esther! 'City of vast technology!' All the files are stored on these modems. Rin sat by Squall and listened to every word of information that escaped Squall's mouth. There weren't much and by the end of the day the results were wasteful.

"Let's turn in. I don't think we'll find anything else." Squall yawned as he placed his arm gently around Rin's slender figure. Rin released a yawn as well as she moved with her kind escort. They left the arrogant politicians and drove into the midnight lighted area.

"Oh Squall, I'm so sorry. I wasted your whole day… your leaving your work… it's all my fault!" Rin complained as she slammed her fist to her thigh. Squall spun his head to her.

"Rin! What the hell are you talking about? Clam down, this is my fault. I knew Esther was stupid place to start diggin' but I listened anyways." He rested her hand against the area Rin had slapped herself. He rubbed softly against the denim cloth. "So you are you hungry, I know I am." Squall mumbled. Rin, just know knowing the emptiness in her stomach, nodded.

Another gap of time was spent at a petite little restaurant. It wasn't as glamorous as the Eden Gardens, but who wants to eat there anyways? Rin forgot about the waste of the day after joking around with Squall for only five minutes. He could charm his way into anything. Obviously he didn't according to Ellone's story.

The two exited the small quarter and headed for the parking lot. Squall looked into the crisp night air. "Hey let me go get the car and I'll be right back, okay?" He said, leaving a small kiss on Rin's cheek. Squall dissolved in the darkness. It become very solemn without him. Rin hugged herself as she waited for the car lights to flash her eyes.

A hand appeared across her mouth and another arm around her arms. Someone held his or her breathing near her ear. It spoke harshly yet quietly. "Do what we say, got it?" Rin stood motionless, the male voice apparently took this as a 'yes' he dragged her to the back alley of the restaurant. He pinned her against the wall and kept her mouth sealed. Rin saw bits of his skin, but he was very shadowed and his companions behind him were as well. Rin tried shoving her legs as a kick, it was futile.

"Give up the cash and we won't hurt ya." The man said. Rin was used to a mugger's threat. Trabia was infested with lowlifes who preyed upon the defenseless wealthy. She always had little money, but enough to shoo them away, but now what fearer her most was the fact she didn't have any at all. She shook her head trying to beckon the fact she was penniless, but they took it as a resistance.

"GIVE US THE CASH BITCH!" He yelled. His hand released her mouth and curled around her neck. The wind was knocked out of her and unable to speak, again, she was helpless. What was going to happen to her? Were the muggers going to kill find out there really wasn't any gil and leave her till Squall found her boy in the alley? Squall! Where was he? He wouldn't find her in time, it was for sure.

The men were snickering as Rin gagged and raised her hands to the man's firm grip. Of course they didn't do much, at all. She could at least say in her grave that she tried.

"THE HELL!"

The voice was blurred but it sounded akin to someone at least slightly more civil. Rin could no longer focus any figures as everything grew dark, suddenly the grip let loose as she fell to the ground unconscious.

ooooo

Someone lifted her head higher. She coughed a bitter liquid as she opened a single eye. "What… happened." The person holding her head grabbed her bodice and embraced her tightly.

"Rin! I thought I lost you." The voice belonged to Squall. Rin Rest her weak cranium on his shoulder as she looked to what neighbored Squall. It was a bright zircon diamond blade with griever carved at its base with a handle of a rifle. Rin was too confused to place the pieces together instead she closed her eyes as Squall lifted her. She listened to Squall's relieved accent. "Rin, when I saw you in the hands of a good-for-nothing mugger I wanted to shoot myself for leaving you. When you fell unconscious I nearly wanted to kill all of them." Rin's skull was gently laid as Squall placed her in the backseat of his car.

Rin watched shadows and lights pass her as she tried to think, why did Squall have a sword with him?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"Squall also is a master gunblade specialist. Mastered it in a year how much he loved that weapon. As a gift, the president bought Squall a beautiful gunblade with a pure zircon blade and his name and a symbol engraved in it. Squall… oh he carried it every where until he was 15 then only used it when needed to."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rin couldn't seem to concentrate on any other subject, not even the fact that she was nearly murdered. Hours later she was in her bed with the same topic. She just couldn't understand. Squall didn't talk about the incident. He sat by her bed for an hour or so and left since it seemed she was mute.

Squall had many tribulations on his mind. He hadn't many results on his first search, and his fiancé could have been killed. On the exact day he starts looking for her past, imagine the irony. He sat in the library with a few printed fiels with Rin in his mind. Well, logically she was suppose to be, but not in the precise focus.

The whole Loire family was kept awake in worry. A doctor arrived saying Rin was fine and only needed some time for resting. Someone was always inside the bedroom with her, but her lips were fastened. Finally Ellone came inside, it was time to have a few items of curiosity answered.

"Ellone?" Rin called as she observed the young adult come near her.

"Oh Rin, are you okay?" She cried while she stroked the raven colored hair. Rin turned her head, her eyes were tired and barely open.

"A sword. He had a sword with him. Why in Hyne's name would he need to carry that around!?" Rin squealed unable to raise her voice very high.

Ellone turned her head morosely. She strutted away answerless and returned holding a thick envelope. "Rin, this is a long story, so just sit tight and listen.

When Squall was my age, 17 or so, he was still in Balamb Garden studying. When he was there, he happened to meet some girl named… Nirvana."

_Nirvana… _Rin repeated silently amazed at the unique at exquisite name.

"Nirvana was just a normal person Squall would ignore in the beginning. Soon they started having feelings for each and stuff. They started going out and Squall actually opened up to her. And, I told you; Squall isn't a player. This was his first girlfriend. Everyone liked her. He'd bring her here for holidays and the family that she was nice too, just like you. Nirvana was someone Squall really loved. They went out till he was like… almost 20. That's like three years. And I guess Squall loved her enough to say the same he did to you, 'will you marry me'. I know this makes Squall sound like he proposes to very girl, but these girls he really cares about, okay?

"Anyways, Squall graduated with a job opportunity an Esther, the one he has now. Great pay no labor. 19 and he passes with flying colors. Top in his class, and Nirvana wasn't as smart. She had to redo one more year, but she wanted to do it at another school. It was far away, Galbadia Garden to be exact. Squall didn't want her to go bit he supported her anyways. He promised to be at the train platform to say goodbye. And he was, he got there early with a girt, flowers, all the junk. Sweet guy right?

"Nirvana didn't come to the platform, in fact she never said goodbye to Squall. Squall waited for hours and soon he just began walking home, on his way he saw authority sirens and ambulances. He looked to see what happened, and Nirvana was there, dead. She was own her to the train station to meet Squall and leave before……… she was ambushed by a serial murder. He was in need of money and Nirvana being her proud self refused. He killed her painfully, from what the docs say anyways. Squall was in such a wreck that he thought he'd never get back up. And didn't, not till he met you. But ever since he saw Nirvana dead on the ground, he somehow bought this sheath that he hides in his clothing. He holds that damn sword everywhere outside his home. I never noticed it till one day the trigger on his gunblade stuck out.

"I keep warning you Rin cause Squall gave Nirvana that smile he gives you, when she died… I was sure it was too. That's why I keep saying Squall doesn't have anyone, cause he was painfully torn from the only one he had. And, why he jumped to proposal instead of waiting years was if he had proposed to Nirvana before wanting to leave, she wouldn't have left! He considers her death, HIS FAULT! He lives with that guilt each day Rin and when he came home saying you could have gone through the same thing even if he DID do the right thing, he might've just committed suicide!"

Ellone's voice was raised high and Rin could barely swallow. Slowly she calmed down and stationed the envelope on Rin's lap.

"He swore that he'd avenge her. He never could, never did. So he promised on her grave that he would protect anyone ambushed and defenseless like her. Just look at her, he loved her so much. But now, I think he loves you more."

Ellone turned silently. Without any haste she disappeared from the room. And again Rin was entirely unaccompanied. She slipped the envelope flap open and reached for the broad stack of photos. She examined them carefully. Nirvana was as beautiful as he name. Her eyes were sapphire blue that glimmered like stars. Her skull of ebony black hair blew as silk. Rin turned photo to another. Squall hugging Nirvana, the two sitting in the library, outside in the sunshine… Rin dropped the numerous picture and turned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Just look at her, he loved her so much. But now, I think he loves you more."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rin looked at the heavenly beauty, this is what Squall lost before?

0000000000000000000000

Sweetie Squall got problems too eh? Hehe, I wanted a little secret for Rin to find out. Anyways I'll updated next week Saturday if you kind reviewers come read fast enough.


	11. The Journey Begins

_Selphie Kinneas_

_"Journey To The Past"_

_Chapter Ten- The Journey Begins_

__Rin sat straight, what should she do? She stepped out of bed and exited her chamber. Her head still felt quite light headed, still she went to Squall's room. Squall himself wasn't yet asleep. He sat awake on a black leather seat fiddling with photos.

"Squall…?" She spoke quietly. Squall immediately turned to her.

"Rin?" He said shocked. He came to her and swept her into his arm. Rin simply stood there recalling the pictures she'd seen of Nirvana. The images couldn't leave her mind.

"I need to talk to you Squall. It's important." She said in a hushed tone. Squall stepped aside and looked at her gravely.

"What?" He interrogated gravely.

"Can you… explain these to me?" Rin stretched her arm that held the pack of pictures. Squall looked at the photos dazed.

"I thought I burned those." He hissed under his breath.

"Ellone gave them to me. She told me Nirvana died because of muggers, and you were about to propose to her too. Why didn't you ever tell me Squall?" Rin pondered into Squall's pupils pleadingly. Squall turned from eye contact and stubbornly replied.

"Nirvana died… there's no reason to bring her back up. She's buried in the Balamb town cemetery and I brought flowers to her a few times. I thought I could forget about her, then you. You kind of look like her. But," He laughed softly, "You're so different. You're so much fun to be with, to talk with. I can't believe I fell for Nirvana when I ended up with someone as great as you. It's true, I wanted to propose to Nirvana. I didn't buy a ring, I tend to forget that, don't I? But… I guess after she died I knew for a fact I wanted to be engaged with her.

"Wasn't too sure before. But, I just wish I had asked for the one reason. If I asked she'd never been on the streets to go to the train station. She would still be alive, and probably married now if I just asked, I bet she'd said yes, but maybe she would've said no. Either way I feel deep down I could have prevented her death. Now she lies six feet under leaving me with all this guilt."

Squall looked back to Rin's direction. He had a half frown across his tiresome façade. His eyes were darting, as if it had a target. "I just wish I could known where'd she be now if I didn't make my mistake."

Rin gulped, she silently begged that she never mentioned the topic. What a fool she'd been, eager and touched by envy by the facial appearance of Nirvana. Death didn't part love though, how could she tell Squall cared for her more? _Duh! He actually proposed to me. _

"Get some sleep Rin, the doc says you need it." He waved tiredly and turned to his bed. Rin glanced around the walls draped with dark posters with a large lion, some lions were made of silver, and others were black as ebony. Another side of the wall had glamorous gunblades polished and hanging peacefully on each individual hook.

"Goodnight Squall."

ooooo

**A few days later**

****Rin stood at the breakfast dinette as Raine hugged her kindly. "Oh darling, I wish you two would stay a bit longer. Where are you two headed anyways? Can't be anywhere near by the looks of that luggage!" She eyed the piled suitcases in the rear of the room.

"Ma, we may not come back until a month, you do know that right?" Squall asked, now aggravated from the numerous counts of farewells and goodbyes.

"May Hyne grant you a safe journey." Raine ignored Squall's irritable comment, kissed Rin lightly on the forehead and neighbored her husband. Ellone refused to come and say another goodbye to either of the two. She abhorred departures more than anyone. She had given her goodbyes earlier.

The three people they hadn't said farewell too were Irvine, Zell, and Selphie. Irvine offered them a ride to the train station. They could say adieu there. Irvine came promptly ten minutest before the any trains were to leave that morning. Squall still hadn't enlightened Rin where he planned to start, and it didn't help her very much that her tickets had only a date on them. After they arrived to the busy platforms Selphie dragged Rin away to say her departure speech and Irvine, Zell, and Squall loaded the several suitcases onto a trolley.

"Man… I still can't believe it." Irvine sighed as he placed the last bag onto the pile. Squall turned to the cowboy and gave him an aggravated stare. "Well hey! Don't blame me, I've been around before Nir-" Irvine was interrupted by a rude shove from Zell.

"What's he trying to say… me and Ellone are an imaginable couple, you with another living creature no." Zell said sincerely.

Squall scowled at the two, "People can learn to change when things pop up in front of them." He began to push the trolley away.

"Aw c'mon man! We're kidding! Yeah! Well have a good trip!" Irvine called after him.

Selphie and Rin embraced to conclude their parting. Squall came by and Selphie cheerfully hugged him too. "Good luck the both of ya!" Selphie rushed away to join Zell and Irvine. Rin slowly gazed Selphie disappeared through the crowds. Squall laid an arm around Rin as they head to the ticket office.

Squall handed the male inside his two blank tickets. "To Trabia please." He ordered. Rin blinked in bewilderment, how is it Squall came upon deciding to go to Trabia? The man inside stamped in large letters **_NARYAL _**onto the white slits of hard paper and returned them to Squall.

"Come on Rin, we got to hurry." He said as he dragged the trolley speedily through the bustling crowds of people. Then again, she never mentioned a starting point with Squall. How could she expect him to come unprepared? They arrived to their platform and gave their luggage to a worker of the train. The conductor spotted Squall and smiled heartily.

"Mr. Loire, what an honor for you to have come abroad our train. Please, follow me we have special areas for guest such as yourself." He looked to Rin, "And of course your lovely companion. This way please." He turned into the narrow hall. Rin linger at the doorway rather nervously.

"Rin? Come on. Let's go." Squall urged holing out his hand. Rin looked back, then forward again. "Rin… let's start our trip. Our journey." She gazed immediately at Squall, yes a journey. This was the start of a journey. She entered the train with further a due. 

****

**Disclaimer:**** "Journey To The Past"/ Liz Callaway (From the 20th Century film "Anastasia")**

_Heart, don't fail me now _

_Courage, don't desert me _

_Don't turn back _

_Now that we're here_

The conductor led them to a comfortable elegant compartment. It had a fire hearth and two satin cover beds with a maroon leather sitting chaise. The conductor left the two to their privacy.

Squall threw the small bags of personal belongings that he held on his shoulders and grew cozy in a minute's wait. Rin threw herself by him. "Why Trabia?" She asked rather abruptly.

"I met you in Trabia… haven't you lived there since you lost your memory?" He inquired. Rin looked to the roofing of the train.

"Well you have a point. Where will we go from there?"

"What's with all the questions all of the sudden. Just leave all that to me. Okay? Just trust me." He said in a comforting tone.

_People always say _

_Life is full of choices"_

_ No one ever mentions, fear_

_ Or how the world can seem so vast_

"How can I not trust you?" Rin laughed as she sat up straight and peered down into Squall's inexplicable eyes. Rin hopped off the bed. The train hadn't begun just quite yet. The conductor had come on with announcements, but why listen to them? The train howled outside and slowly started to move.

Squall gazed through a window that was placed by the hearth. The portrait of the city moved before his vision and soon the landscape of Esther's barren terrain was seen. Questions filled his too, points of the matter. What if… he couldn't find Rin's past? What if… she decided they wouldn't ever stay together? What if… her family's dead?

"Squall!" Rin rang through his ear canal. He blinked several times and met faces with the brunette who hung over her his head.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I think you should go to sleep, Squall. You look REALLY tired."

"Heh, that's funny. I can't fall asleep at night what makes you think I can in the broad daylight? Get used to sleepy faces Rin, we're on our journey. Remember?"

_On a journey, to the past!_

Rin closed her eyes. Just to imagine soon, not sure how soon, she'll have others to call her daughter. Someone to call mother and father, blood relations she'd never known. She must've known them once, but how long ago? Would they remember her? Yes, they should. She'd home… the home she'd dreamt of for years.

"Why don't you go to sleep Rin?" Squall interrupted her thoughts. She turned to him and shrugged.

"Why should I? I'm not sleepy or anything. But! How about you answer a question for me!"

"Uh… okay shoot."

Rin looked ambitiously at Squall. "What'd you think they'd look like?" Squall raised an eyebrow trying to pinpoint the 'they'. He realized a moment later and shook his head.

"I don't know… maybe you'll look like your mother. And have a little sister."

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams_

_Just can't be wrong!_

__

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home_

_Where I belong!_

A sister!" It hadn't crossed her mind she may have more than just a mother and father waiting for her. Siblings, cousins, just the thought of it made her hiccup butterflies. "You know, even better than that, I'll have another family to add!"

Squall looked upwards, _you'll always have that family, whether you find your real one or not. _"TELL ME!" Rin squealed. Squall gave a blank stare. "Tell me, about what you found in Esther." She repeated. There wasn't much of an answer but Squall slowly explained his pitiful results.

"There were nearly 134 citizens named Rin, neither of them have traveled to Trabia within the last eleven or so years. The name Heartilty narrowed it down, but still the only ones who went to Trabia only recently went. Like the latest was two years ago, They couldn't have been around for your accident."

Miserable answers, but these were the only replies he could say. Rin absorbed it in like a sponge and grew back to her age and laid by Squall. "Thank you so much."

_Well starting now_

_I'm learning fast!_

_On this journey, to the past!_

__"For what?" He asked sarcastically. Rin scrunched her nose and went laid against her own bed. The thought of her family's size still flashed around her head.

What would their residence look like? Perhaps they were poor and lived in a slum. Or maybe average and lived in a well kept neighborhood. NO WAIT! Maybe they were rich and lived in large mansions. _Like that would happen. If they were so rich they would look for me. _Suddenly the bloodshot question appeared… could it be possible they left in Trabia, because they didn't want her?

"NOOOOO!" Rin cried. Squall, who actually seemed somewhat close to slumber, awoke with a start.

"What!" He shouted in surprise. Rin guiltily looked at him.

"What if they don't want me? What if they are trying to disown me!!!" She wept.

_That is the sickest thought ever. _Squall thought to himself. "Aw, nothing like that would happen."

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you!_

The hours passed and dinner arrived. Being in first class they enjoyed a table set handsomely for two. Rin looked out the window that now showed the open waves of the Trabian Ocean. She breathed heavily as a sickness in her stomach grew. Excitement continued to overcome her and concentrating on any seemed difficult.

"Insomniac is a bad thing, but I think you should eat, that may be worse." Squall joked as he eyed the full plate that lay before her. Rin quavered for a moment.

"I just don't know what's going to happen. It'll make me happy, but how? I don't see what lies beyond the first turn, and I'm just scared it might be something I don't want."

"Rin, we'll be in this together. From the beginning to the end."

_One step at a time_

_One hope than another_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

__

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

__

_Yes! Let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Together… yes. _Rin suddenly dropped her attention to Squall. What made him so supportive? What did it matter either way? But in the past day 'what' had crossed either minds too many times. Leave the troublesome questions. Squall's right, they'll be together. On their journey, to find her past, they'll be side-by-side.

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

00000000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

****

I Am really sorry about the wait. Really!


	12. Return To Trabia

_Selphie Kinneas_

_"Journey To The Past"_

_Chapter Eleven- Return to Trabia_

**_T_he next day**

Rin clutched her blanket around her. She heard the cackling of fire, but still felt colder than ever. She opened her eyes. Thin rays of light were produced form the window. They had arrived to Naryal. Well perhaps not Naryal but Trabia. Squall was already up and dressed… or he might've not slept at all. He was wearing the clothes from the previous night, but then again Squall had tribulations on his mind to find time to change different ensembles everyday.

She sat straight not sure why she wasn't accustomed to the chilly weather. She herself never had thick blanket or even a proper working heater. She had been spoiled in Esther much too long. _Get up Rin; you're not a princess. GET UP! _She slowly, VERY slowly removed the blanket from her bodice. Carefully she stepped on the cold wooden terrazzo. She quavered over to Squall who sat at the chaise comfortably reading a newspaper.

He seemed as if he'd passed his forty's sometimes. It confused Rin occasionally if Squall truly was 21 or 22. Ellone said his birthday would arrive soon, if only there was something she could do for him. Anyways at this moment she could give a good morning greeting. Her slowly tip-tampering took more time than she imagined. Finally she gained speed and rushed to Squall. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning." She serenely welcomed. Squall smiled at her. Rin noticed his exhausted bags and knew for a fact he hadn't slept much or at all last night.

"Rise and shine sleepy beauty." Squall yawned in reply. "I think you should go get ready, the conductor already said we'll be in Naryal soon. Your breakfast is over there too.

Rin nodded in agreement and went through one of her many suitcases. Raine and Ellone had bestowed so many gifts when she had the plan of leaving she wouldn't need an addition to her wardrobe for the next year or longer. She placed on black bell-bottoms with ebony lace at the bottom. She wore a thin white sweater that reached her thighs and fetched a long dark brown leather coat that cover her to past her knees with white fur cuffs and fur covered neck collar. She finished her suit and strapped on long shiny black leather heeled boots. She brushed her silky hair and rung the silver chain with Squall's ring around her neck and went to eat the cool breakfast.

As Squall had said before, they soon came to Trabia. They brought their cargo out of the train and caught a taxi outside of the train station.

"Do you have an idea where we're going to stay?" Rin asked. Squall looked around the small car and whistled.

"I forgot." He spoke monotonously.

"Fine. If you're ready for cold nights and no bed my shack of a place is still collecting dust." Rin said coolly. Squall's eyes went narrow,

"It'll be me 10 years ago. No complaints."

ooooo

The cab disembarked the couple around the fringes of the Naryal main streets. Squall and Rin dragged the numerous amounts of luggage containers across the snowy fields to a long hill of small tiny broken down cabins.

"Rin? Do you live in an house that won't break down on us?" Squall questioned as he observed foundations of a few pitiful buildings breaking off.

"Don't worry. Mine is actually stable." She laughed softly as they passed five broken shacks. They entered a suitable, well appearances seemed suitable, cabin. Inside was a musty warm room. The fireplace had dusty ashes and an inch thick patting lied on the ground near in. Wooden box linger in the opposite corner and a rust stained bathtub stood far before it.

Squall slowly unzipped his black jacket as he dropped the weight. "If any hotel keeper here was from Esther I could get us in free. Well this'll do." Rin noticed the black leather coat fall onto the floor.

"Oh, for your own warmth, keep your coat on it gets chilly." She called as she scanned the small lodging for firewood.

"It's hot enough in here." Squall snapped as he aided her in her search.

"That's because it's been cooped up for months. Leave the door open so the sandy air gets out."

The day passed by while the cabin became cooler and cooler. Night came and even a large fire in the stone hearth didn't give much warmth. Squall spent his day interrogating Rin about nearly everything passed her accident. It became quite difficult to pull answers out of her. She wasn't frank or blunt, and let little slip her lips. Was she trying to hide fragments of her past life too?

"Rin! This is serious! Tell me what happened to you right after the accident! No blank answers!" He shouted now very irritated. Rin sat silently near the inferno lit wall.

"I told you… I was assumed an orphan."

"Please Rin, I've been hearing that all day. Tell what happened after that."

"I was sent to the orphanage." She inaudibly answered.

"Thank you." Squall raised his eyebrow in utter relief. Rin felt completely awkward. She felt unsure of speaking too much of the past, mostly because she was afraid she'd uncover something saying she never will have a family that was once her own. The embers in the grate were dieing down and Squall stoked them. He informed Rin that she could use the mat to sleep.

Rin herself was much too weary to remember Squall who apparently again did not sleep while she was still alert. The morning arrived the next morning and the cabin was empty. For a moment Rin hesitated and had a sick feeling telling her Squall was a hallucination but then she found the pile of suitcases, it couldn't be a dream.

Rin warmed snow the way she did months ago to drink and refresh her face. She came across a white slit of paper saying-

"**_Dear Rin,_**

**_When you said orphanage an idea hit me. I decided to look through the Trabian orphanages for a clue. If I'm successful you'll need to sell that shack of yours, we'll be leaving and not coming back. I'm going to that café I met you at, won't the memories be fun to remember? Just kidding. I'll meet you for dinner at the town square around seven or eight. We'll go together somewhere. Try keeping all your belongings packed; I have a feeling we might be leaving tomorrow or sometime soon. There aren't many orphanages around this continent either. _**

**_-Squall_**"

Rin dropped the note and unpacked a suit for the day. She found a long black skirt that came to her ankles and long flared sleeve pink shirt. She placed on her same shoes and coat. She added on two light coffee bean brown gloves with long embroidered ivy vines.

She put down the fire and went out to the merciless frost. She paced down the hills and fields to the loud headache-causing streets, which she was traveled daily. There before her very eyes were the small parking lot where she had broken leg and the peaceful café she'd met Squall. Nida's Naryal Drinks. The parking lot was nearly empty, which means the busy rush hour had gone by and Nida would only have schoolgirls and other unemployed people would be his only customers.

She slowly entered the small coffee house and advanced with caution. There were three young ladies paying a check in the back and were close to departure.

"Well I'll be darned. If it isn't Rin Heartilty."

Rin smiled as she glanced at Nida who sat at the counter with his usual grin. "Nida! It's so nice to see ya again!" She rushed to him and gave him a greeting hug.

"Well look at you. You used to come in here looking like you lived off the streets your whole life, now you look richer than anyone in Naryal!"

Rin gazed at her appearance. A warm coat from the finest coat factories in Esther, high quality leather boots, soft embroidery filled gloves, and her silver chain with intricate designs on Squall's ring.

"Well… uh you won't believe it, but I'm engaged." She smiled weakly.

oooo

Squall paid the taxi driver his fare and carefully stepped up the snowy path to the Whiteners Estates. It was a large mansion covered in snow, it hadn't been tended to very much, obviously all sweat to care for the blanketed mansion was cached during the bitterness of the weather. Squall came to the large doors and knocked with the large iron knocker shaped of a snow lion.

The echoing of the bang was heard around the lawn, which shook slightly. The oak door opened and a small lady with messy brown hair and patched clothing answered.

"May I help you?" She asked timidly as she covered majority of her corpse behind the entry.

"I'm looking for the Whitners'. Are they here?" Squall asked slowly as he observed the dead ivy crawling half way up the walls.

"Abigail! Abigail who is it?" The voice of an aged woman asked. The girl opened the door unhurriedly to reveal a female with a bright aged face and elegant clothing. She stayed stiffly in a wheel chair with a gentle and comfortable appearance. "Oh, a new face. How lovely. Who are you lad?" She asked in a serene yet cracking accent.

"I'm Squall Loire, I'm here to ask you a few questions of young girl you adopted a few years ago."

The woman unpeeled her eyes and thought for a moment, "The president of Esther's son? Oh come in please. Sit near the hearth it is so cold out there." Abigail, the servant, shut the door and wheeled Mrs. Whiteners to a dark den with dusty photos on the wall and musty sitting couches. A huge lit fire was the only source of light in the entire corridor.

"Sit please." Mrs. Whitners ordered softly. Squall took his seat against the fragile classic furnishing. "Abigail dear, leave me now, fetch some tea and snacks for our young Mr. Loire. It isn't everyday a famous lad like him visits me." She turned her attention to the man that sat before her.

"Now then, what was it you needed to interrogate about?"

"Uh… do you remember a girl named Rin?"

"Rin? My… how long it has been. Yes I do, I adopted her for company since I was in need of company and someone to help me. Why do you ask?"

"If you don't mind, can you tell me everything about Rin. That you know…" Squall urged hiding his feverish emotion.

"Well now, where to start? Yes, I'm an old lady now and unable to walk. Servants and my own husband didn't seem to give me enough attention that I need. My children have left me and seldom write. I am very lonesome and someone suggested I adopt a useful child to fill my needs. I went to the orphanage and found that quiet Rin. Oh what a sweet girl she was."

Squall pondered for a moment. The elder female before of him gazed to the ceiling entranced by her old memories. _I should have said do you know anything useful_ he thought scornfully to himself. "Anything else?" He asked trying hard to conceal a yawn.

"Well… yes now that you say it. She always sang this song. She said it's all she can remember. Funny, I can't remember it though!" She chuckled half-heartedly. Squall blew hopelessly. He stood and held out a hand to shake with Mrs. Whitners.

"Thanks for your time."

"No, thank you for companying an old lady."

Squall took his leave ignoring the stale crumpets Abigail had brought in. The young skittish maid opened the dusty grand doors and bade Squall farewell.

_A song… that might lead us somewhere, _He thought to himself as he waved an arm for a taxi.

ooooo

"Shoot, Squall Loire is marrying you!?" Nida gasped in utter shock.

Rin nodded happily as she pulled her ring out to show him. Nida took a close glance at it. "It looks old, but not cheap. It isn't much proof. But heck I'll believe ya, sure as I believe Squall Loire came to my café this morinin'."

Rin finished a warm beverage as she reached for her money. "No need Rin, it's on the house." Nida kindly gestured.  
"How com I never got free things when I needed it?" Rin thought aloud. Her former employer laughed.

"Welcome to the life of real celebrity!"

"But I'm not famous here, wait I'm not even famous."

"Calm down Rin, let me make it short and sweet. Esther affects the entire world since it's so powerful, and you joining the family makes you famous."

_Me? Famous?_

"So what brings you and your rich fiancé back in Naryal?" Nida asked abruptly as he cleaned a green mug. Rin shrugged, "Marriage business?" She replied unsurely. Nida looked at her awkwardly then shrugged.

"No need to explain… I wouldn't understand ya'll married people."

oooo

**A few hours later**

Rin sat at town square watching the snow fairs fall gracefully on the messy streets. Being back in what felt like her hometown was awkward, since she had changed quite a lot. She was no longer Rin Heartilty the girl of Trabian slums, but a engaged woman probably one of the most fortunate gals in the world.

"Song!"

Rin turned her head to Squall who had just exited a taxi. He rushed towards her and repeated himself. "Song."

00000000000000000000000


	13. Winhill

_Selphie Kinneas_

_"Journey To The Past"_

_Chapter Twelve- Winhill_

"Song?" Rin repeated in query.

"Yeah. Song. The lady said you knew a song. What was that song?" Squall explained.

ooooo

**Awhile Later**

"Why won't you sing the song Rin." Squall interrogated. Rin sat by the hearth in the rickety old shack.

"I told you! I don't remember it!"

Squall aggregately paced the room. Rin hesitated, she gulped then looked futilely at Squall. "…Squall?"

"What?"

"Are you still an insomniac?"

"Sorta, yeah I guess."

"Then come here." Rin beckoned him near. Squall approached her then sat down. Rin laid his head on her lap and pondered into the storm eyes. "It's my only true memory." She brought her head to his ear, "This needs to stay with you and me."

"_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in through you will help you make your dreams come true, will help you make your dreams come true……… _

_"I look the stars I see your face, I know it's you. There's no one with a smile so true. Oh my love, all my love…_

"_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in through you will help you make your dreams come true, will help you make your dreams come true………"_

Squall tired and weary eyes were gently shut. Rin smiled in triumph as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his.

ooooo

Squall opened an eye. He yawned as he looked at Rin whose head was neighboring his. He stared for a moment at the raven hair that swept her pale face. Squall sat straight as he brushed away the bangs from her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At this moment she could give a good morning greeting. Her slowly tip-tampering took more time than she imagined. Finally she gained speed and rushed to Squall. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning." She serenely welcomed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Squall shrugged as he stood. The light airy voice of Rin's singing filled his head. So awkwardly, the song and voice sounded so familiar. He heard that song someplace……… yes! If he had heard it wasn't a personnel song. It wasn't just some traditional song in a family. That was a good thing, and a bad thing. A bad thing since it may just lead him to a general group, a good thing since it will still lead him somewhere.

But that song… where had he heard it? A concert……………………………… yes, he was in Winhill with his father. A large concert for Winhill. Surely Winhill wasn't the origin of the song. Maybe it would lead him somewhere.

ooooo

**A few hours later**

Squall sat in the back seat of a small taxi avoiding eye contact with Rin. Rin didn't seem to want to talk either, she merely sat with her head in the window peering and the frothy land to which she once called 'home'. Squall leaned his head.

"Rin?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?" Rin muttered in reply not leaving her view.

"Where'd you hear that song?"

"Oh… someplace. It was before the accident, so I don't remember."

Squall clicked his tongue and returned to silently sitting. "Hee we aar." The toothless cab driver smiled, "The twain sation." Squall noiselessly paid and exited the car and retrieved his baggage.

Rin walked to his side. "Where are we going?" She asked. Squall said nothing, _Just trust me for once. _They came toward the box office.

"Two for Winhill…" He paid and took the two slits of paper. They went to a certain platform and boarded the train.

Rin felt oddly uncomfortable with Squall's silence. Why was acting so sullen abruptly? Squall found a compartment and the two sat, once again in utter silence. Rin stubbornly looked from Squall's broad face.

_Why are we going to Winhill? _Rin's eyes closed as she fell into the world of slumber.

_"RINNY!" _

_Blazes of fire crashed down with smoke infecting the air. The view changed as someone dragged out. A huge push of fumes threw the view into what looked like black stained and wet snow. "RIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Rin…" Squall nudged. The brunette shook her hand away,

"I'm here." She whispered. "I'm… right here."

"Rin." Squall repeated. Rin bleakly opened a pupil and gazed at Squall's face.

"Oh… sorry." She said as she sat up to see where she was. The train had stopped and a sunset sky shone through the window.

"Are we… at Winhill?"

"Yeah." Squall replied slightly monotone. Rin asked no more and pulled off her jacket. The weather was so much warmer and she felt far to hot to wear more than her clothing. She followed Squall out.

The small town of Winhill was a few miles from the train station. It was a small, unnoticeable plain town of simpletons. Rin could easily imagine her origin from there. Once they reached the entrance, the cab driver left into the distance to another Galbadian town.

Rin looked side to side to see if any thing was familiar. There was nothing. The stone cobbled streets were infested with dirt and dust. Houses were old and nearly torn down. There were a few large mansions, the only buildings that still looked suitable.

Squall finally cracked a smile at Rin and beckoned her to observe everything. The two pondered at the peaceful area. There were wild flowers and weeds growing near small banks of ponds. Beaten down roads were Chocobos and cars had been through had weak painted wooden posts.

Down one street was a dilapidated church neighboring a withered inn. As he began down the road, a lovely scene captivated them. West of their prior point was a blue clear lake with luscious gardens and white bridges and a large well made villa that looked only a few years old.

Squall frowned at the sight, for a thick iron set of curved bars surrounded the land piece and held a elegant sign reading, "Seifer Almasy."

"How beautiful." Rin breathed wondering the villa.

"That cheapskate." Squall mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Rin turned to him.

"It's… nothing." He replied.

"Tell me!" Rin ordered.

"Fine, it's no lovely story though. Seifer Almasy was a son of a wealthy family in Deling City. A high part of government, wealthy but not the wealthiest." Squall trudged down the road into the inn. An old lady with large spectacles took his moment and led him to a room with two patched bunk beds and a crack mirror. A door in the corner led to the bathroom. Squall and Rin dropped their items.

The brunette slowly made her way to the window, which now showed a night sky. "Go on Squall."

Squall inhaled and collapsed on a bed, "Well. His father worked and was close friends with the Caraway family. Probably one of the richest families ever known. The only person who may have been richer was Vinzer Deling, but that's just a might."

_The Caraways? Why does that sound so familiar? _Rin thought.

"The whole family was close to the other. General Caraway with Mr. Almasy, Mrs. Caraway with Mrs. Alamsy, and last but not least there was Rinoa Caraway and Seifer Almasy. They were only kids, about 9 or 10 years old. Maybe older. Anyways, the Almasy's were taking a trip to Trabia, and since Seifer and Rinoa were really close friends Rinoa came along. There was a cabin fire and Seifer was I think the only survivor."

_I was in a cabin fire… there were only two survivors, not many. _She kept inferring.

"When Seifer came back to Galbadia, the Caraways had already heard that their daughter died. Seifer inherited the Almasy fortune, which was said to be able care for him until he was an adult. A few million gil.

"A FEW MILLION GIL?" Rin gasped.

"That's nothing compared to what he was about to get." Squall continued. "The Caraways took Seifer in upon losing their daughter. Soon General Caraway's wife, Julia fell ill… some say with grief, others say she committed suicide, either way she died two years later. General Caraway went into a psychotic mode and locked himself in his room for days at a time only a maid to bring his meals.

"He resigned from office the next year and retired to Esther. Seifer was all alone then with Caraway's home and money. Two years later George Caraway came back to Esther. He went home. The next day a maid came out of his room screaming. Police came and announced General Caraway had died of nothing more than depression. Seifer was written on his will to inherit everything Rinoa was supposed to, literally everything including a fortune of 100 million gil."

Rin looked as if her eyes were going to come out of her sockets. "That's horrible! He must've not worked a day in his life!"

"He didn't, he has a villa in everything country and the most leisurely life. He travels, sits in a mansion and nothing else. A laid back carefree life. And he is happy about it. Irvine and I think he forged his named onto the will. But The Caraways was a small family, and adopting Seifer made him their child. The will really said their child would receive everything."

Squall tossed back with a yawn. "Rin… I'm actually tired so I'm going to go to sleep now." Rin stared in amazement, all the names sounded so well-known, or to her at least. It wasn't mundane… she knew those. They were famous so it may have been on the news someplace. Rin changed her suit and climbed to the top bunk.

Her head was filled with thoughts as she curled under the blankets and closed her eyes. _Was Seifer sad when his second pair of parents died? His parents, then his best friend, then people who adopted him? Oh… poor Seifer, I don't think money is enough for his pain… but soo much. _

oooo

Tepid light bathed Rin as she rolled over. She opened her eyes toward the shadowed part of the room. Slowly she raised herself to find Squall still fast asleep. Rin happily climbed off the bunk and eyed him carefully. She grinned and dressed herself.

A few moments later she left the inn to explore Winhill. The peaceful town was almost silent other than the soft winds that flew to and fro. She stepped forth to examine everything, nothing was familiar. She came to a green house that had cracks in its shingles. A white blossom caught her eye.

She rushed through the door and came to them. "It's the ones Raine had!" She cried smelling the amazing fragrance.

"You know Raine?" The cracking voice of an elderly lady came from behind Rin. She hastily turned to the voice and smiled politely to her.

"Uh huh, Raine Loire." She replied.

"… Yes, everyone here was so happy when she met someone. A man would take her around the world. A journalist with a childish smile. She never was happier. They married here… in Winhill. Twas, the most gracious celebrations we've had… in a long time. After she had a son, he grew up a little then they all left. Those white flowers and our memories is all that Raine left us. We never knew what became of her, how is dear Raine?"

Rin smiled hopefully listening to the story. "She's wonderful. Her husband is the president of Esther. And she also had another daughter. She's really happy with her life."

"Oh?" The lady smiled gingerly, "You've made my day, my dear." Rin grinned.

ooooo

Squall trudged along the roads. He didn't know his exact purpose of being here. Suddenly, like a intuition a song played in the distance.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved…" Before another lyric was sang, Squall rushed to the production of the music.

Standing outside of a small house was an old record player, beside it was a cover for a record of Julia Caraway. Squall sighed, this was the only clue he had here, and it was a singer's song. He massaged his temples and slowly amed his way to the hotel.

Once there he sat himself on the only computer in the area. It was old and slow but at least it worked. He typed a search for songs of Julia Caraway.

**TOP TEN SITES FOR 'JULIA CARAWAY SONGS'**

**Lyrics for Julia Caraway**

**Concert History**

**Special Song, (Never released)**

Squall ignored the other seven sites and clicked on the third site. There, was information on Julia Caraway's song. She had two versions of it. One was released on CDs and records everywhere, the other was said once and only once at a final premiering concert in Deling City. The lyrics for the special song were very short since it was to be a lullaby fro Julia's new born daughter Rinoa Caraway.

Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in through you  
Will help you make your dreams come true,

Will help you make your dreams come true………

I look the stars I see your face,  
I know it's you.  
There's no one with a smile so true.  
Oh my love, all my love…

Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in through you  
Will help you make your dreams come true,

Will help you make your dreams come true………"

I need nothing more  
You're my delight galore  
A bundle from heaven I'll never forget  
No, no, no and I won't ever regret

Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in through you  
Will help you make your dreams come true,

Will help you make your dreams come true………"

Squall pondered for a moment. The song Rin had sang was almost the exact song. Though, Julia Caraway only sang this song once … it could mean Rin went to the concert before the accident, but it could mean more. Perhaps her family was in Deling? It was a hasty conclusion though there was nothing else to be led on.

"Hi Squall!" Rin entered and looked at the old computer screen. "Julia Caraway… Squall?" She examined the lyrics, "That's so scary." She gapped.

Squall said nothing on the matter, "Rin, I think I have one place left before I start over. Let's go to Deling City."

Ooooooooo

Sorry for the wait! And guess what? If you've been bored all this time, IT IS GETTING NEAR THE CLIMAX! Also our appearance of Seifer Almasy will be coming. And for a little teaser here's a clip of an upcoming chapter.

Squall's blade shone in the dim light, "What kind of sick bastard are you?" Seifer swung the gunblade on his shoulder.

"Look, Rinoa would been fine if you never came into her life… I'll be doing her a favor."

"Just like what you did in the house, telling your brilliant plan." Squall scowled.

Seifer lifter his rapier and charged for Squall. Squall held it in defense, "It ends now!"

No more for now-muwahahahha!


	14. Deling City

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Thirteen-Deling City_

Rin listened to the row rumbling of the train. Squall sat staring aimlessly at the window. She looked sympathetically at him. "Squall?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"… I'm sorry."

Squall turned to her blankly, "For what?"

"Look how much I've put you through. Going city to city, looking for a nobody with barely anything to look with. I just… I feel like I'm not acting grateful."

"Pft, it's not a problem Rin. I'll do… anything for you."

Rin smiled as she leaned back on her seat, _I love you Squall. _

oooo

Some time passed and they arrived to the city. It was loud and full of sounds all over. As the two left the train station, a different emotion consumed Rin.

Rin awkwardly gazed the busy environment and turned to Squall.

"This place… I know it. I mean, I-" She broke off confused with herself. Squall walked over and shrugged,

"Don't worry about it Rin. You must've come here at least once in your life."

_How else could she have known the Julia Caraway song? _

The two slowly walked down a stone stairwell passed a gushing water fountain to a near bus stop. Rin smiled as she laughed.

"You know, it's funny… I think this bus will take you to the Presidential Residence in two stops. Heheh, I don't even know where that came from!"

Squall forced a smile, but watching Rin's forged laughter he sensed something wrong. Rin halted her laughs as they boarded the bus. Sure enough, two stops later Squall and Rin set eyes on the Presidential Residence.

"You know, what if I once lived at the Presidential Residence… like Vinzer Deling's long lost daughter or something!" Rin teased herself without any feedback from Squall. "What do you think…?"

"Whatever…" Squall grunted not taking much interest. Rin stood shocked for a moment; she shook her head and returned to gazing out the window.

The bus passed a green park as Rin noticed two children. One was a blonde boy running with a girly kite and the other a raven haired girl shrieking at the boy. "Look at those two." Rin smiled.

Squall slowly turned his head, "What are you talking about?" He asked bluntly.

"Those kids in the park." Rin repeated.

"I don't see anyone." Squall yawned as he sat slouched on the bus seat.

_That park… has a lake in it. No, maybe I might've saw one in Trabia like it. It was… was it? I'm, I can't think. _Rin sat puzzled watching the scenes flew passed her window.

"Galbadian Hotel." The bus driver called out.

"Come on Rin, our stop." Squall beckoned as they took their leave. Rin followed her handsome escort out the bus and into the luxurious elegant hotel. Squall stepped to the front counter as a lady who arrived from a set of velvet maroon stairs in the left side of the room passed them.

She stopped abruptly, and then slowly turned. She gasped. "Whoa! Has anyone told you that you look like Julia Caraway!"

Rin blinked several times, did a change of fashions, poor to rich, have such an impact? "No," Rin replied in a most frank way.

"Really! You do! I used to come and watch her play the piano before she became famous and it swear you look like her." The worker called excitedly.

"Thanks." Rin blushed imagining her resemblance to a celebrity's.

Squall finished his business at the counter as a bellhop arrived and took their bags. Rin waved goodbye to the worker as she rushed back down the velvet stairs.

Rin walked behind Squall keeping her eyes on her feet. Squall had acted so peculiar lately. Always sullen and quiet, not taking interests in conversations. Was he sick of this never-ending search? They had only been on it for not more than three weeks. Worse, had she done something?

Once the bellhop had left, Rin step forward to Squall. "Squall…" She called meekly. The gray-eyed turned his attention to her as he sat comfortably on a bed.

"Yeah?"

Rin gulped as she scanned her mind for the correct words, nothing came. Her mouth opened and she prayed something to slip out, and it did. "Are you mad at me?" She cried.

Squall pondered confused, "Should I be?" Rin let out a small cry, she buried her face with her hands and rushed to Squall's arms.

"Oh Squall! All this time I focused on me, me and me only! I never even took a minute to think about how easily you could have hit and run, how you could've abandoned me at the hospital, how you could have let me go back to Trabia knowing I'd never see you again! I never thought about it, and now you're angry with me!"

Squall sat with a blank gaze then slowly broke a smile. "Rin, I didn't know why I did that. But this my promise, I don't regret any of it for a minute. I-I'm sorry since I've been acting different… it's just… this is how I was before you were around. I don't know why I suddenly changed but soon I just got so comfortable I let the full me… it's just it's hard for me to open up, and when I do I get scared sometimes and I clam up again. I guess I got scared… I don't know what's going to happen when you find out whoever your family is. What if, you…"

"Don't love you afterwards?" Rin asked quietly. Squall nodded. Tears streamed Rin's face as she threw her arms around his neck, "NEVER SQUALL! NEVER! I was scared of things too Squall, but when I found you I didn't think of those fears, you've… you've taken them away Squall. And I… I love you. I do, I would never say yes if I didn't. And I always will!"

"…I'll always love you too."

ooooo

Squall rubbed his eyes to the morning light, he turned on his side to see Rin sleeping soundly. He sat upright and watched her; she was so beautiful, even in slumber. He stroked her black bangs that lay on her temples.

He yawned as he placed his bare feet on the floor. He blinked and scanned the room. Again he sat clueless for what he was going to do for Rin. Just perfect… NOT!

A small sound came from behind him. Rin stretched her arms as the silky sleeves of her gown slid down. She lifted her head and squinted. "Good morning Squall." She winked.

"Morning Rin."

She slowly rised allowing the moving air in the room move her gown as she swept the ground. "Where we going today?" She asked happily.

"Leave that to me." Squall replied, though he truly hadn't the slightest on where they could start. Maybe breakfast… than who knows where. He placed his head near her cheek and gave a small kiss then whispered in her ear, "get ready." Rin nodded as she leapt up onto her feet.

Nearly thirty minutes later Squall and Rin left the hotel. The busy streets of Galbadia were unusually quiet. Rin pondered for a moment.

"It must be like this in the day, and really busy every night." She concluded.

Even though it wasn't as busy, it still was a hard concept to find where it was you wanted to go. For the following half hour the two scoured the town to find a suitable café. Their efforts were wasted for in the end they rested in the park.

"Were you really hungry Squall?" Rin asked guiltily for she set him in the wrong path three times.

"No, were you?" Squall considerately replied.

"I'm fine darling!" She winked.

Rin stepped into the fine greenery inhaling the morning freshness. She spun around joyously hearing children's laughter echoing in her canals.

"It must be a lot of fun to play here…" She thought aloud. She lied on the grass and whiffed the wildflowers. "It's possible… to never be unhappy here."

Squall sat at his first position watching with a careful eye and listening attentively.

"Playing in the lake then lying on the cold grass to dry. Then sun always peering down on you… wouldn't it be lovely Seifer?" She whispered without thinking.

"What?" Squall almost snapped. Rin spun around in confusion.

"Wha… what did I say?"

"You called me Seifer." He explained.

"Seifer… no, I couldn't have!" Rin replied franticly. Squall gulped as he laid on the tall grass that caressed him.

"It is beautiful here Rin, I could actually rest in peace." Rin rushed to his side and stroked his fine hair,

"I want you too. Don't worry about anything just lay." She closed her eyes and softly sang the lullaby.

00000000000000

Golly gee, did I forget to mention that your teaser wasn't in this chap! I didn't! Ohhh, my bad. Anyways it wasn't, and most likely won't be in the next. But when it comes… your suspenseful minds shall be cured!

**REVIEW! **

(Or else you'll never see where the teaser leads….muwhahahahha!)


	15. Friends Reunite

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Fourteen- Friends Reunite_

In the shine off the morning sun the gates of the once Caraway Mansion opened. From within an elegant car drove out. In the front sat a grumpy chauffeur squinting his eyes into the sunlight. In the back sat a leisurely tall male with short blonde hair that stayed neatly trimmed and sapphire blue eyes that glimmered in the small light that came froom his tinted windows.

"Where to, Mr. Almasy?" The chauffeur asked hiding his irritableness. The male in the back lazily pondered as he stretched his legs. He sighed as a wry smile touch his lips.

"Take me to the park, I need to gather my thoughts together." He rested his head remembering the last conflict he had with his consultant. His paranoia disturbed him greatly.

"… Mr. Almasy? Are you quite sure of you're destination?" The chauffeur asked again.

"Yeah." Seifer replied without hesitation. "I'm sick of the public hassling me, that's just one place they never check to find me. That park has been abandoned for years." Seifer began talking to himself with witty ideas, "I should buy it. A public place, true but no one cares about it and I could restore it. Add to my property."

ooooo

Squall was quickly in slumber. He breathed softly as the wind pushed aside his auburn hair across his creamy colored face. Rin kneeled and watched his handsome face sleep. She carefully placed hand on his cheek.

She stood allowed the wind to blow hair locks onto her back. She clutched her blouse as she shivered slightly. Soundly she stepped on the jade blades as they crushed under her feet. Rin drew in a breath of clean air hearing the sound of children laughter again.

"Catch me if you can!" Came a young girl with a high-pitched squeal as though someone truly caught up with her.

"I'll get you Rinny!" Sounded a youthful boy.

"Rinny… someone, called me that? Must have been someone in my family." Tears made their way down her cheeks. "No, it's not true. I don't have anyone. My family is gone. I'll, never find out who I am!" Between tears she looked back to the bodice of Squall who laid in peace.

"And all this time I was so selfish… and Squall was willing to take it for me." She sat on the grass avoiding the breeze and sung to herself. "Constant as the stars above…"

ooooo

"Mr. Almasy, how long do you presume you'll be here?" The chauffeur asked eagerly.

"Cool it old man, I'll be here for awhile just sit tight." Seifer snapped as he passed the parking place to the grasslands. The flowerbeds had outgrown themselves but still grew wildflowers of variety. Tree branches hadn't been trimmed, yet they still covered the sun from those who sat at their base.

Seifer blew the few bangs the confronted his pupils. He walked through the evergreen slowly. What did it matter if he bought it? No one was ever here anyways! They all went to the new parks with the shiny playground equipment and pretty stone paths. He would know, it was nearly on the same street as his residence. Here on the outskirts of the city no one would care to come.

Seifer lied against a tree trunk enjoying the serenity. In the distance he heard a familiar voice.

"I look the stars I see your face, I know it's you. There's no one with a smile so true."

So familiar… it sounded almost exactly like, Julia Caraway! Impossible! Seifer wrinkled his forehead as he stood in frustration. So someone was here, and oh unlucky for him they brought their CD player. Better stay clear away from them, whoever it is.

"Oh my love, all my love… constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in through you."

_Wait a minute… that sounds a little too familiar. I'm talking no recording scratches and no changes to the voice. And that song, Mrs. Caraway sang that to Rinoa. Never let out on CD. Who the hell! Must be some fanatical fan. Wouldn't hurt to go see who it is. Someone who can sing that well gots to be pretty. _

Seifer, pleased with his own logic followed the voice till he came sight of the lake. Near its small banks he saw a male that was lying beside it. _Well screw asking someone out today, _he sighed as he crept ever slowly closer. A girl with jet-black hair whose head stared at the ground sang the song.

_Come on… lift your head up. _Seifer urged at the thought. The girl lifted her head and looked around dazed continually singing in a soft voice.

Seifer stood dumbstruck as he sighted the girl. He lost his voice as he blinked several times, was he facing a ghost? The figure was… was Julia Caraway! Seifer spun his head to the male in the grass, was he General Caraway's ghost! No wait, he has a color in his hair. General Caraway had gray and white. Seifer squinted looking at Julia.

She seemed young, in fact, EXTREMELY YOUNG! She couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen. Then, the male had to be the General at that age. Which means, there was no Rinoa yet. Her ghost wouldn't be there. Seifer read over his own thoughts. There was no such thing as ghosts!

He advanced to take a step but as he took another glimpse at the character he lost courage and became too frighten to find out who it really was. The girl stood and walked slowly to the male.

"Squall…" She called in a different voice from her singing one.

_Squall? That isn't the general? _Enraged Seifer took a few more steps but failed to continue. He gulped and stared at the girl. He remembered Mrs. Caraway being a mother to him after he lost his own. Coming back to Deling to a home that was in his name but had none of his loved ones inside. Holding back the painful memories only to be petrified to walk further.

_Who is that_? With a push of wind and a grasp of courage he hulled forward until the female heard him and turned her attention to him.

"… Hello." She said unsurely with a sweet smile. Seifer coughed out a calm cool expression.

"Hey," He dragged out. The girl tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as she sat relaxed by the lying down man. Seifer not unaware of want he wanted to do dragged his feet toward her.

Before he could, the male sleeping awoke and caught called out a name.

"Rin?" He asked wearily. He sat straight and opened his eyes in Seifer's direction. He blinked many times as Rin put her attention to him.

"Yeah Squall, have a good sleep?" She asked cheerfully. Squall looked at Seifer then with wide eyes shouted.

"Almasy?"

Seifer frozen place upon hearing what the girl was referred to came back to earth and replied to Squall. "Uh, do I know you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Damn well you don't."

"Whoa, no one talks that way to Seifer Almasy." He countered bitterly.

"Seifer Almasy!" Rin squealed in awe. Squall put his hand on her shoulder stopping her from going anywhere.

"What the hell is rich, good-for-nothing boy doing out here?" Squall snapped.

"I wouldn't be bothering you but I heard some damn song and I came to find out who was singing it!" Seifer shouted back.

"A song…?" Rin peeped in, "That was me. Sorry did I bother you?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a crap if you bothered him or not, he needs a good annoyance once and awhile."

"Yeah? Well listen I get plenty of annoyances!"

"Damn, I got so much money! Yep, must be a real pain." Squall teased coldly.

"Who the hell are you anyways!"

Squall flickered his gray eyes as he stood behind Rin, who still sat comfortable on the grass. "I'm Squall Loire, son of President Laguna of Esther."

"And you're complaining I'm too lazy! Damn look at yourself!"

"I work for my money you damn idiot."

Rin leapt to her feet and placed her hands on Squall's chest, "Let's just go Squall. Come on, we don't need trouble." She took his hand as they began to walk passed Seifer.

"Wait!" He called. Squall kept moving but Rin stood still and turned to him. Seifer hung his head and spoke again, "I didn't come here to start arguing with a President's son, okay? I came here cause I heard someone singing, I wanted to talk to him or her. Whoever it was."

Squall halted as well. He watched as Rin slowly stepped to Seifer's eye view. Immediately, the wind from Seifer lungs blew out as he met eyes with her. She was so familiar it began to hurt him. Her name… it was beginning to torture him.

"I was singing, I'm really sorry if I disturbed you." She said sincerely. The restrain from trying to hold back tears singed his eyes.

"T-that song, where did you hear it?" He asked trying as hard as he could to not let his voice break.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. It was lullaby someone used to sing me. I don't remember whom. I lost my memory in a accident seven years ago, almost eight now."

"Rinoa?" Seifer asked unconsciously.

"What?" She replied bluntly. Seifer blinked, no he was getting the wrong appearance of her face. He rubbed his eyes but the same remained.

"You… you're name is Rin. I,"

Squall watched as he slowly came forth. "Listen, we don't got time for your crap." He took Rin's arm as he slowly began to drag her away.

"Wait Squall!" She cried. She rushed back to Seifer with tearful pupils. "Is that you Seif?" She whispered. Seifer watched in amazement.

"Yeah Rinny, it's me." Rin screamed as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him dearly.

000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW**


	16. False Trust

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Fifteen- False Trust_

Squall's eyes widened to the max. "R-Rinoa?" He gasped. Rin looked at Squall. She slowly walked to him shamefully.

"All that time. You talked about her. The answer was right under both our noses… and I didn't say anything!" She cried.

"No Rin, I mean Rinoa… I should've realized. When you came here you recognized it immediately, and the song." He smiled as he hugged her.

Seifer quickly wiped the tears only Rinoa saw. He turned around and faced the two. "How do you know her?" He snapped.

Squall faced him headstrong, "While you were snacking on caviar, I found Rin." He replied with acridness.

"Shut up Loire! You think I had it so easy in life! You try being snatched away from every person who meant something to you!"

Rinoa walked halfway to him, "I'm here now Seifer." She paused to wipe away a tear. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Yeah let's begin on how you met Loire, here." Seifer eyed Squall.

"Well, he's my fiancé." Rinoa replied joyfully.

_WHAT_? Seifer stood stunned then forced a smile. "Surprising… but since you guys are in Deling come back to the mansion with me. Catch up on the years and I promise you Galbadia wouldn't be happier when they hear their Deling Sweetheart is alive." He said in a cool manner.

Rinoa's eyes widened with pleasure, "Oh Squall, can we? I mean our troubles are all over. Let's enjoy a little before we go back."

Squall crossed his arms and looked away, he hated being with that snobbish brat. Once awhile back his father forced him to befriend him when Seifer came as the honored guest in Esther. It was the worst day in his life. Seeing Rin… Rinoa's happy expression melted him though, for her sake. "I guess." He muttered.

"Oh thank you!" Rinoa threw her arms around Squall's neck and planted a small kiss. She linked arms with him as she hurriedly followed Seifer out of the park.

The chauffer glanced at the party oddly thought Seifer produced no explanation and simply ordered him to drive back to the mansion.

Rinoa was awed, her eyes filled with wonder. She gazed at the mansion property that was maintained and fully of life. She gasped as they grew ever nearer to the mansion doors. Rinoa was unable to keep steady herself and needed Squall's support to walk.

Anticipated with eagerness the large oak doors opened for Seifer. Rinoa's pupils grew twice their size as she fell weak on her knees. Almost carrying her Squall helped her inside. With observing eyes she watched every detail of the area. The staircase at its overly large banister, the marble always slippery against cloth, the tearoom with satin drape on his entranceway, the garden doors with glass windows and crystal mural imprinted on them, it was completely breathtaking.

"Nothing's changed. Most everything are priceless artifacts anyways, so Rinoa happy to be home?" Seifer asked as he walked across the corridor to the study.

The Almasy sat himself at the desk as Squall sat with Rinoa on the elegant yet uncomfortable sofas. "So, where should we start Rinoa?" He asked.

"…" Rinoa looked unsure as she met eyes with Seifer, "You start. Tell me what happened after the accident." Squall rolled his eyes as Seifer smirked to begin his tale. He rest his hands on the back of his head and spoke aloud.

"Well Rin, they never mentioned even one survivor other than me was alive. But remembering the accident, I remember pulling someone out. Whether it was you of that weird kid who came with our logs. I was sure it was you, but when I was alone, I got pretty upset."

Rinoa peered downward, she was sure the words "pretty upset" didn't cover the pain Seifer must've felt after losing his parents and best friend in the same day.

"Coming back to Galbadia was scary, I wasn't sure what to expect." Seifer paused for a moment, "Your parents were in the worst state ever. They welcomed me openly but were so solemn and quiet I didn't even know if they were alive themselves."

Tears filled Rinoa's eyes as Seifer took notion to halt his story. She coughed trying to hide her sniffing, without any avail she burst into tears to Squall's comforting arms.

"All that time we talked about them! All I could do was wonder where my family was! Now I know who they were but that they're gone!"

Squall said nothing for there was no words would ease the pain. He stroked her soft locks softly then looked to Seifer. He was already standing adjacent to the desk.

"Rinoa, maybe you should lay down." He suggested in a monotone downhearted voice. Rinoa used her palms to rub her face off of tears then turned to Seifer gratefully.

"T-that'd be great Seifer." She sniffled.

With that, he walked passed her and exited the study. Rinoa slowly followed with Squall. The halls were shuffling slightly with maids and other servants scurrying off from one place to another. The three traveled the long stairwell and through the mazes of hallways. They stopped at a brightly colored end of a hall with sky blues flowers in lime green vases with cream wallpaper and shiny polished knobs on every door.

Rinoa, already half asleep in sobs on Squall arm was taken to a large room that held a queen canopy bed of royal blue satin, a window that led to a balcony with veils in its entranceway, and pictures and trinkets of ocean waters and beaches. Squall lifted Rinoa into his arms and placed her on the bed. He kneeled by her and spoke softly.

"Don't worry about anything, remember our problems are over." He started optimistically, he sighed then spoke again. "Rin…oa I know we started this out so to make you happy, but had I known I'd caused you this much pain I'd rather let you live your life in Trabia instead of dragging you into this … position. There's nothing I can say, just rest." He patted her skull then slowly exited the room.

Rinoa too deep in her thoughts didn't comprehend what Squall had implied till several minutes after he left. How she wished she could have replied sooner to assure his doubts were wrong. Their problems were over, or had they just begun?

ooooo

Seifer closed the door with a small click then faced Squall, "Maybe it was a bad time to bring up old stories." He said. Squall Leaned against the wall and turned his head a different direction.

"Whatever." He mumbled as reply. In his mind he could only shout, _DAMN RIGHT! Now look what you done you good for nothing son-of-a…_

"You can head back to your hotel, Loire." Seifer said stressing his coldness.

"And what about Rin?" He interrogated with bitterness.

"She can stay here for the night, of how ever long you guys are going to be here." Seifer met eyes directly with Squall.

"Fat chance Almasy, Rin stays with me, and I stay with Rin." He quickly under his breath mutter, "…oa."

"Fine," Seifer shrugged with signs of tension, "When Rinoa wakes up ask her what she wants. She'll probably be in there for a few hours," He started to strut away in a proud manner.

"And you?" Squall asked with his back turned to Seifer.

"I have other things to look to." He countered without hesitation.

"Those would be…?" Squall with a harsh tone continued.

"Nothing that concerns you. I have a press conference. It's a perfect chance to tell Galbadia the President's son no one cared about here is engaged to the long lost princess." Seifer spun on his heels to face Squall's cold shoulder. "But maybe, we should wait on details about that later. For now I'll just tell Galbadia she's alive."

Seifer said not another word and left the corridor. Squall knew for fact he most likely wasn't welcomed in the household and would be better off at the hotel calling home to tell the entire update. That would be the best, then he'd come back to see if Rin… Rinoa had wakened.

oooo  
**Several Hours later**

Rinoa opened her eyes widely. On her cheeks were remains of dried tears, she brushed them away and sat straight. The room had dimmed to an orange light that arrived from the window. The day was already ending? She stood and paced the room. Where was Squall? Where was Seifer?

Without any hesitation Rinoa opened her room door and peered down the halls. She took step after step down the slender halls observing each door. She came to a stop at a hall that hadn't been dusted or cleaned very well for some time.

She observed knowing at one time this was the most adorned area of the mansion. She placed her hand on the dusty knob and shook it. With some struggling the knob opened and Rinoa stepped inside.

The smell of dust in the musty room. There were many pieces of decoration and furniture concealed under white sheets. Rinoa unveiled each one still all the sheets were in a pile in the center. Rinoa observed everything and rushed to the bed.

It was large with fluffy pillows of many with the softest blanket ever. Rinoa clung to pillow remembering rushing into this bed when it thundered outside. How her parents would allow her to sleep between them. She sobbed there. Memories rushed through her mind and swept away with each tear. After a few moments she regained calmness and got up tot leave the room.

In the hall she saw the door directly in front of it, her room. She attempted to open it with no avail. It was locked tight. She sighed das she dragged her feet down the hall.

ooooo

As Seifer's fancy car entered through the gates, reporters cashed him with cameras and recorders screaming questions and demanding answers. Seifer massaged his temples inside the car glad that the mobs were halted at the gate. He exited the car and allowed the driver to park it.

He strolled into the mansion scouting the marble paths for Rinoa. Rinoa was in the tearoom sitting straight faced. She turned to Seifer upon his entrance. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine, thanks. Where's Squall?" She asked immediately. Seifer stopped and pondered.

"I don't know. But since he isn't here, let's talk for a little." Seifer drew a seat near to Rinoa's and winked.

"So how much do you like Loire?" He grimaced as though he were urging something. Rinoa looked at him frankly and opened her mouth to reply.

"What is that mean? I… I love Squall." She said with pride.

"Really…?" Seifer looked for the right words to say until bluntly something fell out, "why?"

Rinoa gave a small laugh and began to explain, "Seifer, listen. I was in Trabia and Squall hit me. Instead of hit and run, he took care of me. He first sent me to the hospital then when he found out my leg had broken he took me home with him. I guess… it just started there. One day after my leg healed and I was going back to live in Trabia he proposed and I said yes."

"What a romantic story…" Seifer groaned. "Rinoa, how well do you seriously know this guy? People from Esther are bad news."

"Are you being racist Seifer?" Rinoa asked sharply.

"Not at all, I'm just saying… maybe you should think twice."

"I will, and the same remains. Why do you hate him?"

"He hates me!" Seifer snapped.

Seifer stood, "There's no use to argue." As he halfway disappeared through the doorway he turn and said, "Just be careful."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow, _be careful? About what? _To interrupt her thoughts she heard someone enter through the entrance hall. In curiosity she rushed to see who it was. Squall confronting Seifer in the corridor.

"Squall!" She cheered as she ran to him. "Where were you?"

"I to the hotel get the stuff, then took me an hour to escape Seifer's fan club outside the gate." He replied.

Seifer gave a low growl, "They're reporters! They want to see Rinoa!"

Squall turned back to Rinoa, "I called Esther, they couldn't be happier to hear the news." Rinoa smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

The door sounded again and a manservant opened it. A young lady with tight golden blonde hair tightly placed in a bun that went around her head like a gold crown entered. She had keen blue eyes and a professional appearance.

"Seifer," She began in formally. Seifer rushed to her then looked to the two in front of him.

"Rinoa, Squall, this is Quistis Trepe… she's one of my er, consultants." He introduced. Quistis eyed him oddly than smiled.

"I can't believe I'm receiving the pleasure of meeting you Ms. Caraway. I simply couldn't believe the radios and emergencies broadcasts. It is all so dramatic. You must be so happy to be home again, I still can't believe I'm meeting you in person. I remember watching you stand by your father at the podium when I'd watch the news with my father as a child."

Rinoa laughed, "I'm honored to meet you too Ms. Trepe. Please call me Rinoa. This," Rinoa turned to Squall, "Is my fiancé Squall Loire."

Quistis pulled a hand out to shake with him, "Pleasure." She smiled. She turned her direction to Seifer, "Mr. Almasy we have certain businesses to attend to. Perhaps we should go to the study to discuss them?"

Seifer nodded as he led Quistis passed Rinoa and Squall down the corridor to the study. They shut the door behind them.

ooooo

"You know baby, I love you being here and all… but WHY are you here?" Seifer asked as he bolted the study door. Quistis gave a grave look then went to a corner of the room where sat a small television. She pressed the power button.

Already turned to the channel of news broadcast, Quistis pointed to the TV. "Look, this isn't good news on your behalf. On the screen was a bald man with a shiny scalp facing the camera monotony.

"News of Rinoa Caraway's survival is in an uproar of excitement today. But there remains a question. The Caraway fortune, who will keep now that the first heir is alive?"

The man continued to talk as Seifer looked in awe. "The… fortune! I never thought about it!" Quistis went to his side,

"How much do you have left in the Almasy fortune? That's 20 million gil for eight years, surely you have something left!" Seifer nodded as he turned to the computer on the desk.

He flipped a few keys and clicked the mouse several times before he came with a reply, "SHIT!" He gasped looking at his money manager.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"I never worried about it… since I had the hundred million gil still locked away till I needed it…" Quistis sat by Seifer.

"500,000. Well you have enough. Enough to be a roommate at a Garden dorm! Seifer how could you spend it all!"

"Damnit Quistis I didn't think of it! I knew a couple of millions would be enough for my life so I spurt. Where do you think I got all those gifts you got from?"

Quistis sat and took a sigh on the sofa. "It's okay Seifer, I lost my job as your consultant. But darling I'm still here for you. We shall make it through."

Seifer strained his mind for a few moments, "NO! I'm the heir of that money now! This house, everything! She thinks she can have it? I'm not giving it up. Not on my life!"

"Seifer…" Quistis exhaled deeply, "Rinoa was your childhood friend, was she not? Do you think you'll be heartless enough to take what is rightfully hers?"

"…" Seifer pondered for a moment and exited the room without answering. As he entered the corridor he overheard Squall speaking to Rinoa. He snuck behind a pillar and eavesdropped.

"Hey Rin…oa, listen. I know you want to stay and catch up with your friend, so how about I go back to Esther and you come when you're ready. It's been nearly a month now and I have to get back to my job. You understand right?"

"Squall… you're leaving!" She cried as she embraced him soundly.

"Rin, I'll promise to come and get you whenever you think you want to come back… we still have unfinished business." Squall uttered quietly.

"Don't leave me," Rinoa whispered, she paused then hugged more tightly. "Thanks, I'll be ready real soon, by the end of this weekend, okay?" The hugged once again as Squall began to leave. "Wait Squall," She called. Squall turned and shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"There's something else wrong… it hasn't been a month, only three weeks. Why are you in such a hurry to go?" Rinoa asked as she grew closer.

"………………………………………………… It's nothing." Came the reply.

"Yes it is, I want to know."

"It's none of your business." He snapped.

Rinoa gasped, "You mean, you don't like Seifer! That's it! You just despise him!"

Seifer not even two yards from them grimaced, _what'd I ever do to him? _He leaned slightly to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Fine, is that what you want to hear? I hate Almasy. Ever since I met him, the year the accident happened. He came like a stuck up snob to Esther challenged everyone and anyone. The damn cheater used little sneaks to win everything too. Anything! When it came it dueling I knew I could win, but Almasy used cheap tricks to win. I've hated him, I always will. What gives him the right to claim so much property that isn't his?"

"I understand Squall… he was only 12 when the accident happened, but he always was a little sneak. But, you hate him? It's okay, I just want to catch up. We were the best of friends. You understand that right Squall?"

Squall crossed his arms and looked away, "Yeah, don't worry." With that he went up to the room and returned a few minutes later with his bags. He gave Rinoa a small kiss on the cheek as a manservant opened the door for his leave.

Rinoa sighed, as the grand entrance closed as she turned Seifer was right behind her. "Oh! Seifer, hi… what're you doing?"

"Nothing much, trying to figure something with my financial consultant. Hey Rinoa let me ask you question, how much do you really like that Loire boy?" Seifer said with a smug grin.

_Not this again!_ Rinoa smiled, "More than anyone on this world. There's no one better than him." Seifer scowled.

"Really, you should think about how much he really cares." Seifer turned on his heels, his eyes lit up as he spun again. "Rin! Let's go to a bar tonight! It'll be great!"

Rinoa thought for a moment, she never went to bar before. "Uh, sure why not?" Seifer winked as he returned to the study. Rinoa began to follow then stopped as she listened to the voices inside.

"Quistis baby I got it!" Seifer whooped as sounds of kissing were heard.

"What is it?" Came the voice of Quistis.

"Marriage!" He cried, more sound of close embracement.

"Uh… Seifer." The sounds abruptly stopped, "What about marriage?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll marry Rinoa!" He said with the same tone of triumph.

"What!" Quistis burst, "First off she's engaged second off how COULD YOU!"

"Calm down sweetie, it's simple. I take Rinoa to a bar tonight I get her drunk he get hitched and legally all her inheritance becomes mine! By morning I'll tell her I was drunk too and when she files for divorce and she'll be so pleased she won't care about the money and if she does I'll just say there's nothing I can do!"

"I don't like that plan." Quistis replied sternly.

"You know I love you baby, but the money."

"SLAP!"

"Seifer Almasy! Have you no shame at all? Why don't you simply reason with Rinoa! NO! You have to marry her betray her and then get the money! I just can't believe how horrible you are! I-I…!"

"Quistis, no I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Seifer started apologetically.

"I can't talk to you right now, sorry." Quistis stormed out the door and out of the house.

Rinoa looked after her dumbstruck. Her heart pounded adrenalin as she felt tears involuntarily stream down her pallid cheeks. Before Seifer exited the room she burst out of the corridor up the stairwell and to her room.

000000000000000000  
****

**READ AND REVIEW**


	17. The X Fight

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Sixteen- The X Fight_

However long she spent locked in her room, she didn't know. Endless tears fell as she tried hard to control herself. Squall… he was right about Seifer, he wasn't anything but a snobbish brat now! What happened, they used to be such great friends why would he even think of doing something so horrible!

It didn't matter. Rinoa rubbed her red eyes and washed her face. It was nearly 9 o'clock. Squall hadn't left yet had he? Maybe she could catch him, at the train station. Yes, she'd leave her things here for now, she just needed to get to Squall.

Quietly she tiptoed out of the room. Slowly, so slowly she walked out of the hallway.

"Hey Rinoa, ready to go to the bar?"

Rinoa spun around and unconsciously slapped Seifer hard on the cheek. She breathed deeply in shock and unsure what to do.

"Uh…" He thought for a moment, "is something wrong Rinny?" He asked.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" She couldn't bring herself to face the truth, instead she fled the hall and down the stairs. There wasn't a manservant at the door so she jammed the heavy door herself and rushed out.

Rinoa raced passed the green leaving the property. No one knew how Rinoa Caraway looked now so no one paid her any attention. Fleeing passed everything she found a bus. With a leap she jump on the platform and stopped to catch her breath. "To… the station." She dragged out to say.

The driver nodded as she came inside and the door closed. She sat on the nearest seat with anticipation to find Squall before Seifer found her.

Not long later the train stopped and Rinoa threw herself out of the bus running against the crowds. She threw her arms in the air and screamed "SQUALL!" continuously.

She followed signs saying which platform was the train to Esther. Maybe Squall was still waiting for a train, for two hours? Possibly. She reached the platform screaming the name again.

From the crowd came his familiar face. With delight and tears still planted on her face she jumped into his arms. "YOU'RE STILL HERE!" She cried with a tone between dismay and joy.

"Rin, what's wrong with you?" He asked as he observed her face.

"Oh you were right! He IS just a snobbish brat now! That's ALL he is. I feel like such a f-fool…" She wept.

"Rinoa, calm down. What happened?" He asked sternly. Rinoa swallowed her sobs then explained how she overheard Seifer's horrid scheme.

"What? THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Squall stood and ignored Rinoa.

"Wait Squall no! Let's just leave!" She screamed behind him.

"No Rinoa, this time he's gone to far. We were kids when he cheated at the Palace, but to think he'd do something as horrible as THAT to his own friend is just… wrong." He stepped through and walked lone.

_… No, Seifer isn't that bad. Don't hurt him Squall. Please don't. _With that Rinoa hopped to her feet and rushed after him.

Ooooo

"Where the heck did she go?" Seifer scouted the streets keeping his head low. Across the street he noticed Squall, or at least it looked like Squall, but what the hell was he holding. A shine of light blue sparking in the moonlight with minute feather wings at the base.

Seifer advanced toward him. As soon as he grew near enough to see that indeed it was Squall. Squall's hand reached to Seifer's collar as he grasped firmly and lifted him an inch off the ground.

"You sick son of a gun." He hissed acridly.

"Get you hands off me!" Seifer scowled as he leapt out of Squall's grip. Squall stood headstrong with a sword with a gun's trigger and a pure zircon blade with engraved lions at the end by the wings.

"A gunblade, eh? Two can play that game." Seifer from the back of his trench coat drew out a thinner gunblade that had a steel frame around a diamond blade. His stance was standing high with his sword firmly in the air.

"We'll catch way too much attention here, Loire. Let's take this someplace else." Seifer sheathed his sword back and began pacing slowly through a thicket of trees on the side of the road.

Rinoa running hard to catch up with Squall only a little distance away saw them leading away to nowhere. Eagerly she crept behind them to see where they were heading.

Seifer led them to the large gate that sat in the middle of the city.

"And this way we won't get so much attention," Squall said sarcastically.

Seifer ignored him as they went inside. A ladder stood nailed to the wall. Seifer deftly climbed the ladder downward. Squall followed, and several minutes later when neither was in sight Rinoa climbed down.

After reaching the bottom of the ladder Squall observed the area, "A sewer? Whatever. So long as no one stops us." He gripped his gunblade as Seifer did the same.

"You know, more than ever I'll be doing Rinoa a favor." Seifer sneered

Squall's blade shone in the dim light, "What kind of sick bastard are you?"

Seifer swung the gunblade on his shoulder. "Look, Rinoa would been fine if you never came into her life… I'll be doing her a favor."

"Just like what you did in the house, telling your brilliant plan." Squall scowled.  
Seifer lifter his rapier and charged for Squall. Squall held it in defense, "It ends now!"

Squall held his sword in defense as the loud crash of swords clashed against each other. Bangs continued loudly as the two charged forth. Squall pierced Seifer's shoulder, Seifer slashed Squall's arm.

Crimson liquid dripped to the ground as the cold stares continued. Squall kneeled on the cement ground eyeing Seifer carefully. Seifer's lips moved as words came out and echoed through the empty tunnels.

"What's pain Squall?" He shouted.

Squall stood and pondered for a moment. _Pain? Pain is the feeling of being harmed or hurt… _The fight resumed as Seifer sent his blade rushing for Squall's chest. Squall deflected it whereas it landing on his arm. With both arms wounded Squall was at a disadvantage.

_Pain can be the loss of something. _He dodged the next two attacks and thrust an attack at Seifer towards the ribs, his weak arms failed at the last second but he successfully hit Seifer's thigh.

_When you lose something, an emotion called pain erupts. When this happens, you might be sad, angry or confused. But you lost a bit of skin or blood, or something or someone dear to you._

Squall fell on the ground and before he could stand again a sharp pain went across his face. Almost wanting to scream Squall felt a blaze of hurt. He felt blood trickling across his cheek. Boldly he did all that could be done he lifted his sword and slashed Seifer's face.

_Pain is when you have no hope._

000000000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW**


	18. A Deal Is A Deal

_Selphie Kinneas  
__"Journey To The Past"  
__Chapter Seventeen- A Deal Is A Deal_

"SQUALL!"

Slowly the blonde came toward Squall. His face was covered in red liquid. Squall squinted as he stood. "No more." He mumbled as he used the dull part of his sword to push Seifer down. As he began to fall Squall noticed his fall would land horribly, without avail he reached his hand out to stop Seifer's crush.

The Almasy fell weakly to the ground hopelessly. His head hit he corner of cement and his body on crushed rocks. . He coughed a bit blood that fell into the sewage water. His entire body was covered with scars. "Loire…" He whispered unable to bring himself louder.

Squall, barely standing alone, walked slowly to the half conscious bodice.

I… I've been a … bastard. I don't deserve to c-call… her my… friend. T-take care… of her. I- I was wrong Squ-" Seifer fell unconscious.

"SQUALL!" The voice screamed again. Running through the tunnels came Rinoa. Behind her were authorities and paramedics.

"Rinoa," He whispered. Rinoa came to his aid and held him close.

"It's okay, I'm here…"

ooooo

Squall opened an eye. Bright light of the sun strained his eyesight. Before him stood a nurse and Rinoa. "Squall! You're awake!"

She carefully hugged him, "I was so scared when I saw you hurt. I thought you'd die… I thought I'd die. But… you're okay!" Her finger went over his face crossing his nose. "All you have is this scar now."

_Scar! _"What?" He asked frankly.

"It's a scar, and Seifer has one too. You guys gave to each other while fighting. You have one half of the X, and he has the other." Rinoa explained softly.

"How is the brat?" Squall teased. Rinoa looked downward,

"He's okay… a lot more injured than you. You have a couple of deep scars but a few bones of him broke. He'll, be fine." Rinoa smiled as the last words left her lips.

ooooo

Rinoa watched by Squall through the doorway of Seifer's room. He lay asleep with tubes of I.V. connected to his arms with Quistis holding his hand crying and praying silently.

"… He isn't that bad Squall." Rinoa whispered.

Seifer's right eye slowly eased opened followed by his left. Quistis gaped with delight as Rinoa joined her smile. Seifer grinned at Quistis and squeezed her hand that was clasped with his.

"Can... you forgive me?" He uttered. Quistis full of tears shook her head as she gripped his hand ever tighter. Rinoa made her way to Seifer's other side.

He met eyes with her ashamed, he turned his head and shut his eyes. "Rinoa, I don't know why I did it... or why I thought it. I just hope you understand I meant no harm."

Rinoa bowed her head in another direction, "I don't think you would've done it Seifer. And that's the honest truth." She turned towards him, "But, nonetheless it hurt me you would consider it."

Seier didn't face her. Rinoa took this as a sign to contiue, "Though, I couldn't think about getting married without my closest friend there. I mean... I want you to give me away." Rnoa knelt and gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"I forgive you Seifer."

ooooo

**Days later**

**DISCLAIMER: Richard Marx & Donna Lewis/At the Beginning (Wonderful Journey)**

Bells rang cheerfully as the day was bright and sunny. Crowds cheered at the main church in Esther. Inside was a ceremony of holy matrimony; Squall and Rinoa were finally getting married.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

At the alter stood Rinoa with a gown of pearly satin as she stood blushing before Squall. Beside him stood Irvine while behind Rinoa stood Selphie. Seifer sat by Quistis in the front of the stand watching with nearly ten badages seen slipping from under his clothing.

The priest performing the ceremony continued his long line of speech while Squall and Rinoa exchanged happy glances. Irvine winked at Squall and nudged him in the ribs for good luck.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Went utterly quiet as the moment near that Squall had to speak. He cleared his throat and took one look at Rinoa's smiling face, he opened his mouth and "I do" came out.

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

Rinoa went a soft pink as her turn came; she sniffed silently and answered the same. The ring bearer hopped along and held out the pillow on which held to glimmering bands.

Squall placed a ring on Rinoa's finger while Rinoa did the same for him. They gave each other hopeful glimpses as they turned to the crowd.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"You may kiss the bride!"

Rinoa slowly neared Squall as the met lip-to-lip. A rush of cheers roared as music flowed airily.

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

The reception hours later only added to the excitement. Squall led Rinoa away from the crowd as they stood alone from the clusters of people.

"Rinoa… I" Squall began.

"Yes, Squall?" She said interrupting him unintentionally. Squall peered through the auburn eye with the confused look that once was there was gone. Her eyes were sure and full of confidence.

"You're wonderful." He blurted. Rinoa laughed,

"Not as you!"

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart_

"There isn't one person in the world I'd prefer to be with right this minute than you Squall. Like my perfect flame that never goes out, never leave me Squall!" Rinoa threw her arms around his neck with nothing more than a grin.

"Don't… leave me," He whispered under his breath.

_And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

Rinoa looked into his eyes with joy. Selphie rushed with her hands over her head.

"Rin! Opps! I mean Rinoa! Come on! You guuuuuuuuuys are missing the fun!" Irvine came from behind her and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Come on Squall!" Rinoa pulled Squall by his elbow and rushed away.

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you…………………………_

0000000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW**


	19. Epilouge

_Selphie Kinneas  
"Journey To The Past"  
Epilogue_

_While Squall and Seifer were still in the hospitalI got a chance to really talk to Quistis. She was really professional and all. I found out she really cared for Seifer though.Maybe Seifer wasn't my friend anymore, though I couldn't leave him thinking that. I couldn't call Seifer my enemy. That's whyI made peace._

_I left more than half the fortune to Seifer's keeping. I took a few items from the house as keepsakes. Seifer and Squall were forever with their cuts, their scars would never truly heal. I look back and call these two people who I care for more than any men in my life, the X. Makes sense right?_

_Seifer and I met each other again, this time we did catch up. A year later which was Squall's and mine third year anniversary I found out I was pregnant. By that time Selphie and Irvine got married and Ellone and Zell were dating. Life was wondrous, but I wonder how long it'll be like that?_

_My answer came the following year when news from Galbadia had said Seifer was assassinated. Quistis was still with him and had survived. Some accused her of being his assassin who murder him to steal his money. In the end the mansion and everything once again came to me. I was in a horrible wreck. I couldn't believe he was gone. I don't know where Quistis is now, but Seifer was sent to Trabia to be buried by his parents. _

"Rinoa!"

Rinoa spun around pushing snowflakes from her eyes. A male came towards her. She made it out to be Squall. A small figure behind raced through the trudges of snow with flowers in his hands.

"Mom, here are your flowers. You left them in the car… it sure is COLD here." He shivered and spoke rapidly. Rinoa smiled as she swept her hand over his raven hair. His gray eyes reflected a tombstone that stood behind Rinoa.

"Thanks darling." She carried the small bouquet that was in the child's arms. She laid them before the grave and prayed silently.

_It's been two years since Seifer's death. Squall still works with Esther government and as you can see that's my son. _

"Come on Rin, we should be going now. It's darkening." Squall said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder. Rinoa wiped a cold tear from her cheek and stood.

"Right, let's go. Come on darling." She called to the young boy.

**HERE LIES **

**SEIFER ALMASY **

_What'll happen next in life is beyond me, and it's not the past that matters… it's the future. I wish I had known this long ago. The journey is for the future, looking back is a waste of time. Unless, you can determine the future by the past, how often does that happen? _

"MOM! HURRY IT'S REALLY COLD!" Rinoa turned away from the stone,  
"I'm coming!"

_So it's the future that matters, not the past._

_The End _

_Written by- Selphie Kinneas  
__Inspired By- 20th Century Fox's "Anastasia"_

_Special Thanks To-_

_All my reviewers  
&  
Rinoa Usagi Leonhart_

**READ STORIES BY**

Rinoa Usagi Leonhart  
Crox Angel- (Misspelled I think, SORRY!)  
Eveluance- (They're discontinued but still really good!)

Author's Note- I decided to give you guys the rest of the chapters cause I felt bad all the delays I was going to make, nooooooooo really there was a certain person I wanted to read it but she said only when it's finished. But i am sorry to all my reviwers who i made WAIT! I know how that feels.

I'm taking one HUGE edit and posting it later so all constructive critism is needed now more than ever. I'm looking back at all the old reviews for changes suggested there so thank you if that was you. Im trying to make Squall less OC without changing the story. My sister told me iwas HORRIBLE at portraying Rinoa and Squall. I think in theend i did well.After the edit, I AM NO LONGER CARING ABOUT THIS STORY! Sorry people there isn't much for a sequel anyways.

And if anyone wants to be put on that list, a way of advertising... think of it as commercials or something, tell me and I'll gladly post it and probably read them myself. So review and i hope i get four reviews fdrom all you cheaters who review JUST ONCE. I'm not kidding, each chapter deserves its OWN review. That's all for now!

Also Roses, for those who read it is almost finished too.


End file.
